Only Girl in his World
by ListentoURheart
Summary: Chad and Sonny have been besties since preschool, but Chad wants them to be more. They are both famous singers who have gone through alot. Can Chad tell Sonny how he feels, and when he does will it last? Rated T. Disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1: Preschool

**A/N: Thanks for picking my story to read! It will be good I promise. It won't be as good as Take my hand but it will be good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, California girls, Boyfriend, Nothing I have ever known, Only girl in the world, Down, or Just a dream.**

**Rated T for language, Kissing, and Sexual content. **

**Chapter 1: Preschool**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No More Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ali you're gonna do great!" Ali's mom says smiling at her daughter.

Ali sighs nervously. "Ok…bye mommy."

Connie smiles. "I'll pick you up after preschool."

Ali nods slamming the door. She slowly walks up to the tall woman and pulls on her dress.

She smiles leaning down. "And you're name is?"

"Ali Munroe." Ali says shyly.

"And where is your mommy?" She asks looking around.

"She had to go to work." Ali replies.

"Ok…well come in and meet the class." The teacher says taking Ali's hand.

When they enter the class room there is screaming and laughing going on.

Ali's eyes move to a blonde boy who is staring at her. She looks down embarrassed.

"Excuse me everyone!" The teacher yells.

"QUIET!" Chad Dylan Cooper yells.

Everyone goes silent. "Thank you Chad." She smiles.

"Our last classmate has arrived. Everyone this is Ali Munroe. Say hello." She says.

"Hello Ali!" The class cries.

"Hi." Ali smiles.

"Ok…So Ali this is Meghan, Jessica, Laura, Joey, Josh, Tawni, and Chad."

Chad smiles at her. "Hi."

"I'm Mrs. Johnson if you want anything." She smiles walking away.

3 girls walk up to Sonny. "Hi! I'm Jessica. This is Laura and Meghan."

"Hi, I'm glad to meet you." Ali smiles.

"Why wouldn't you!" Jessica laughs.

Ali frowns. "I don't understand."

"Listen babe, if you want to hang out with us, which you are pretty enough, you have to be cool." Jessica says peering at her nails.

"Thank you…I think." Ali says confused.

"So…The don'ts are Tawni and Chad." Meghan says.

"Don'ts?" Ali asks. "They seem nice."

"Sonny, listen, Tawni is just weird…and Chad is cute but he doesn't like anyone but his guys!"

"Oh." Ali says looking over at Chad.

During coloring Tawni comes up smiling at me. "Hi I'm Tawni."

I look over at Jessica who shakes her head no. "Hi." I say uninterested.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to play with me during recess?" She says hopefully.

"I'm busy." I say quietly.

"Oh…" Tawni says disappointed. She turns to Jessica. "Jessica." She snaps.

Jessica smiles looking up. "Tawni."

Ali tell Mrs. Johnson that I have to use the bathroom.

She walks out of the room and up to the door when she bumps right into Chad.

"I'm so sorry." she says pushing hair behind her ears.

"No problem." He says bored.

"Jessica was right! You don't even care about anything but your friends!" She says snobby.

His eyes narrow. "Jessica is a bully!"

Ali gasps. "She isn't! She is nicer than you!"

"Oh really!" Chad screams.

"Yeah! And at least she is interested in new people!" Ali says crossing her arms.

"Well maybe I'm interested in you!" Chad screams.

"Fine!" She yells.

"Fine!" Chad cries.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Ugh!" Ali cries walking into the bathroom.

Chad stands outside the door. He looks in the mirror and sees his cheeks are red.

He smiles. "Wow."

Ali slides against the bathroom door smiling. "Wow."

It was lunch time, and Jessica offered Ali a cookie but she declined.

Chad walks by and smiles. "Hey."

Ali is shocked but then smiles and waves shyly. "Hi."

He smiles sitting with Joey and Josh.

Joey and Josh look over and Ali shocked surprised she caught Chad's eye since no one does.

"What was that about?" Jessica says shocked.

"I don't know." Ali says thinking.

Tawni comes shyly up. "Can I sit here Ali?"

Ali smiles, "Sure."

"Ali!" Jessica growls.

"What!" Ali snaps. "It's being nice? What's your excuse?"

Meghan and Laura gasp looking to Jessica.

Jessica glares. "I didn't teach you this!"

Ali laughs. "You didn't teach me anything! I'm tired of your stupid rules!"

Chad and his friends are laughing in their hands.

I turn to Chad and wink. He smiles.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Johnson asks.

"Nothing mam, I'm just switching seats." I say glaring at a confused Jessica.

I take Tawni's hand and look for a new seat. I go to another table.

Tawni smiles. "Thanks. That was really nice of you."

"Well what are friends for?" I smile.

Her face fills with joy. "Friends."

Chad smiles at Ali from across the lunch room.

"Chad!" Joey calls.

"What?" Chad cries.

Josh and Joey both laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chad asks confused.

"You! So you like Ali?" Josh asks.

"No! Are you kidding? She's just like Jessica." Chad says rolling his eyes.

His eyes fall back on her. Her brown eyes…Her perfect brown loose curls….

"So you don't mind if I call her my crush? She is so cute!" Josh grins.

"Dude I know!" Joey says smiling.

"What? You can't crush on her!" Chad cries.

"Why not?" Josh asks serious.

"Cause that's gross." Chad lies.

"Whatever man." Joey says.

Josh stands up. "Watch the master."

Chad glares as he walks toward Ali.

"Hi Ali I'm Josh." He says smiling.

He and Ali are talking and then Ali bursts out laughing.

_He can make her laugh?_ Chad thinks jealous.

He waves and walks away. "Score dude!" He says high fiving with Joey.

"Recess everyone!" Mrs. Johnson cries.

Tawni and Ali are giggling and having a good time at recess, when Chad walks up.

"Hey guys." He says awkwardly.

Jessica glares from the play house.

Ali looks up smiling. "Hi."

Tawni smiles looking between them. "Hi."

"I'm Chad." Chad whispers.

Ali giggles. "Ali."

Chad frowns. "I don't like it."

"What?" Ali whispers hurt.

Chad smiles putting a hand to her cheek. "I don't think the name suites you."

She goes red. "What suites me then?"

Chad thinks for a moment. "Sonny."

Ali makes a face. "Sonny?"

Chad smiles. "Yeah. Cause you remind me of the sun."

She grins. "I love it!"

And this began of _Sonny_ and Chad's long and intimate friendship.

**So what do you think? Jessica hates Sonny for the rest of the story so…review!**


	2. Chapter 2: 13 years old

**A/N: Thanks for all my reviews last night guys! I know it's cute cause I wanted it that way! Their like little preschoolers. Awh! Ha well enjoy this next one, it's kinda sad but sweet at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, California girls, Boyfriend, Nothing I have ever known, Only girl in the world, Down, or Just a dream.**

**Rated T for language, Kissing, and Sexual content.**

**Chapter 2: 13 years old**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Only girl in His World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Another sob jerked threw Sonny's body. She couldn't stand the pain.

She reached for the phone and dialed the number she knew too well.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said threw the phone.

"Mrs. Cooper? It's Sonny. Is Chad there?" Sonny said controlling her crying.

"He has friends over right now." Mrs. Cooper says.

"Can I talk to him? It's an emergency." She whispers.

Within a moment Chad is on the other line.

"Hello?" Comes his voice which is just hitting puberty.

"Chad?" Sonny sobs into the phone.

There is silence on the other end.

"I'll be right there." Chad says quickly hanging up.

Sonny could always depend on Chad for some reason.

They had been friends since preschool, and Chad had always been protective of her.

There is a knock at the door and Sonny runs to the door.

She opens it to reveal Chad.

He opens his arms and the tears start again as she enters into his arms.

He wraps his arms around her crying form.

"Shhhh…" He says soothingly stroking her hair.

He leads her to the couch in the living room.

He pulls away. "Sonny…What happened?"

She sobs again. "So…I went over to Jordan's house and…I saw him kissing Jessica."

She cries harder.

Chad just stares at her.

"Sonny…I'm so sorry…I knew I hated him."

But really any guy that dated Sonny Chad was envious of.

He was in love with her and he knew it since Preschool…but they were best friends.

Besides…she never thought of him that way.

"I thought he loved me." Sonny whispers.

"There's usually only one guy who loves you the right way…" Chad trails off thinking.

"But who is it!" She asks looking straight into Chad's blue eyes.

He gets lost into her brown eyes for a moment but shakes it off.

_Me _Chad thinks. "Uh, you just have to find him"

She starts to cry again. "You're right. I just really liked Jordan."

"Did you give it to him?" Chad asks darkly.

She shakes her head. "I was too upset…I just ran home."

Chad nods. "Oh."

Sonny smiles at Chad. "They somehow always get it though."

Chad smirks. "Why are you looking at me? I didn't do anything!"

"Right." Sonny says sarcastically.

"You're my best friend Sonny…you mean a lot to me." Chad says wishing there were more.

Sonny smiles snuggling into his chest. "I love you."

Sonny says that all the time but it is just a friend love.

He wraps his arms around her. "I love you too."

Connie Munroe walks in and smiles. She knows how much Chad likes Sonny.

She clears her throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sonny looks up smiling. "Hey mom! No it was nothing."

They both walk in the kitchen leaving Chad there. "No…nothing." He whispers to himself.

He walks into the kitchen smiling. "Uh, I have to go."

Sonny pouts. "Really? Can't you stay a little longer?"

He wants to stay with her but he has something to do. "Nah."

She sighs giving him a hug. "Bye."

He hugs her back with everything he has. "Bye Sonny."

Chad waits behind the trash bin in the ally. Always the same one.

Finally he comes. Jordan. It's dark.

He steps out and Jordan jumps and squints.

"Oh Chad! Man you scared me!" Jordan says.

"It's appropriate." Chad growls.

"What?" Jordan asks.

Chad grabs Jordan roughly by the collar.

"Dude, what are you doing!" Jordan cries struggling.

"Now let's talk about Sonny." Chad snaps.

Jordan laughs. "You know how it is man. We can't stay with the same one forever."

Chad laughs then stops. "I would agree on that except this. Is. Sonny."

Fear enters his eyes. "But we're both guys…right?"

Chad smiles. "Of course we are…which is why I can do this…"

He slams him against the dumpster. "Now let me show you what happens to guys who mess with her."

Sonny's alarm buzzes. She groans hitting it.

She sighs staring at the ceiling.

She gets into the shower. She curls her hair, and applies her make-up.

She grabs her backpack and runs downstairs.

"Morning sweetie." Connie smiles.

"Hi mom." Sonny says.

"So…Do you need a ride?" She asks.

"No…I'm walking with Chad today." Sonny answers sitting.

Connie smiles. "I see."

"What?" Sonny asks.

"You and Chad are really close." Connie starts.

"Mom!" Sonny whines. "It isn't like that! We are only friends!"

"Ok. If you don't want to talk about it…" She smirks.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Sonny cries.

"Ok…nothing." Connie grins.

Sonny sighs. "I have to go."

"Have a good day." Connie calls.

Sonny closes the door and Chad walks up.

"Hey Sonny!" He calls.

She turns and waves running across the street.

He gives her a big bear hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" She smiles.

She turns and smiles. "Hey Josh, Hey Joey."

"Hey Sonny." They both smile.

"You will never guess what my mom thought!" Sonny gasps.

"What?" Chad smirks.

"She thought there was something going on between us!" Sonny giggles.

Chad's heart falls as she laughs.

She looks at him. "Why aren't you laughing."

He smiles. "Oh, Ha-ha. Funny."

Josh and Joey are laughing behind their hands.

Sonny smiles. "Thanks for helping me last night."

Chad puts an arm around her. "No problem."

They get to school and Josh and Joey separate.

"Later Sonny, Chad." Josh calls.

"Bye!" Sonny waves.

Sonny takes Chad's hand as they walk up to the front doors.

As the walk up Jordan is coming down the hall.

People are gasping and staring at him.

His lip is big and busted, and he has a black eye.

Sonny gasps walking up to him. "Jordan what happened to you?"

He starts to say something but his gaze turns to Chad's glare.

"I don't think we should be friends anymore." And he quickly walks away.

"What was that about?" Sonny asks Chad.

"I have no idea." Chad says smiling to himself.

**So do you like it? Pretty pretty please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Sixteen

**A/N: I love this story so much already and I love that you guys are liking it too! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, California girls, Boyfriend, Nothing I have ever known, Only girl in the world, Down, or Just a dream.**

**Rated T for language, Kissing, and Sexual content.**

**Chapter 3: Sweet Sixteen**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beginning of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny pulls her pink dress over her head, and straightens it out.

She looks in the mirror and smiles. This is it…the moment every girl waits for.

Her Sweet Sixteen. She giggles twirling in the dress.

She twirls right into Chad and he laughs wrapping his arms around her.

"Save that for the dance floor." He jokes smiling.

She smiles. "I'm just excited! Jonathon is coming down for my birthday! I haven't seen him in weeks!"

Chad's face falls and his heart breaks. "Right…forgot about that."

Sonny frowns. "You don't seem happy for me."

Chad smiles weakly. "I am, it's just that…"

"That…" Sonny says telling him to continue.

He sighs smiling. "I'm your best friend…I don't have to like your boyfriend."

Sonny smiles and wraps her arms around him. "What would I do without you?"

"Die." Chad smirks.

Sonny raises a brow. "Or I could just find a new best friend."

Fear enters Chad's heart. "Do you really mean that?"

Sonny smiles. "Maybe…now, there is a party down there waiting for me."

"Shall we?" Chad asks holding out his hand.

Sonny bites her lip. "Oh…I was actually gonna walk down with Jonathon."

Chad gasps as if playing, but really he is hurt. "Fine."

Sonny gives a puppy dog face. "Oh come on please!"

_I just can't resist that face…it's like a drug_ Chad thinks to himself.

Chad sighs after a moment. "Fine."

She jumps up and down. "Thanks Chad!"

She throws her arms around his neck and places a kiss on his cheek.

For one glorious moment for Chad, time slows.

She pulls away smiling. Chad is completely red.

"Well I better go…see you out there." He says walking out.

Sonny smiles again waiting for Jonathon to come.

"Knock knock." Comes a deep voice.

Sonny squeals jumping into his arms.

He chuckles. "Hey babe."

"I missed you so much!" She smiles placing her lips on his.

She pulls away and smiles. "Ready?"

He nods smiling. "Are you?"

Sonny grins. "Duh!"

He smiles taking her arm.

As they walk down the stairs the DJ gives her a shout out.

"Give it up for Sonny Munroe, the birthday girl!"

Everyone cheers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 Minutes in ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After thanking everyone for coming and mingling Sonny walks up to Chad.

"Hey Chad! What's up?"

"Well I'm at your party, and there is a pretty girl." He says pointing to a blonde giggling.

Sonny sighs. "Chad! This is my party, please don't ruin it! That's my friend!"

Chad sighs. "Oh come on! I was just gonna introduce myself."

He was just trying to make Sonny jealous but it wasn't working.

"No offence to her, but you could do so much better." Sonny says.

_With you_, Chad thinks. "I guess."

Sonny smiles. "So…what'd you get me!"

Chad smirks. "What makes you think I got you anything?"

Sonny pouts. "Chad! Please!"

Chad sighs. "Ok…well it's not that big but it is something…"

Sonny sighs. "Chad, anything from you means everything to me."

Chad beams happily. He pulls a box out of his pocket, but Jonathon knocks him out of the way.

"I got something for you Sunshine." He smiles.

She grins. "Really! Can I see it!"

"In a little while." He smirks.

Chad sadly walks up the stairs to Sonny's bedroom.

He sits down quietly on her bed.

Memories buzz through his head and he smiles.

_~Flashback~_

"_I can bounce higher than you Sonny!" _

"_Uh…No!" She giggles getting higher._

_They join hands bouncing higher and higher._

"_You're my best friend Chad." Sonny smiles._

"_Yeah" Chad smiles weakly._

"_And we will always be best friends." She says hugging him._

_~Flashback~_

The pain of that day still haunts Chad.

She will never love him like he loves her.

They will be best friends forever…nothing more.

He looks on her dresser and gasps.

There once was a picture of Sonny and Chad there, but Chad is horrified to find it is now her and Jonathon.

He sighs. He has been replaced.

He places his birthday present on her nightstand and leaves the party feeling empty.

"Where did Chad go?" Sonny asks dancing with Jonathon.

"Who knows." Jonathon rolls his eyes.

"I'm gonna find him, I'm getting worried." Sonny says starting to walk away.

"But I'll give you your present now!" Jonathon says grabbing her hand.

She stops and smiles. "You will?"

He nods.

She smiles. "Ok…Where is it?"

"Oh…we have to go upstairs." He smirks. **(Uh-oh)**

Sonny being naïve smiles. "Ok."

He takes her hand leading her away from the party.

They enter her room and he quickly has his lips planted on hers.

Sonny pushes away. "But what about my present?"

"This is it." He says pushing her down.

"Wait Jonathon…I can't." Sonny bites her lip.

"Why not? Are you a virgin?" He asks smirking.

She shakes her head. "I just…I feel like I would be cheating…"

"We are dating! Are you cheating on me?" He gasps.

"No!" She says quickly. "I just…I'm in love with someone else I think…"

Yes…it happened. Somewhere along the line, Sonny Munroe fell for Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What!" Jonathon cries.

He glares. "It's Chad isn't it…"

Sonny bites her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Listen Sonny…I have wanted this for a while so…I don't care what you think." He snaps.

"W-what?" Sonny whimpers.

He starts for her. He tries to pin her down.

"Stop!" Sonny cries. He doesn't stop.

"I said STOP!" Sonny says punching him hard in the face.

Jonathon is too shocked to move as he holds his face.

Sonny glares. "10 years of Chad Dylan Cooper bitch! Now get the hell out of my room!"

He runs down the stairs out of her house. Sonny falls on her bed sobbing.

She cries for an hour before everyone leaves from the party.

"No-Nobo-dy cares about me!" She sobs.

She opens her eyes to see a small box on her nightstand.

She curiously picks it up and reads the tag.

_To the most amazing girl in my world._

She smiles. Chad.

She carefully opens the box to reveal a gorgeous blue topaz ring made of silver.

Sonny gasps. "No…someone does care about me, and I ditched him."

She changes into a shirt and shirt and walks over to Chad's house.

She knocks and Chad answers.

"Hi." She whispers.

He stares at her.

"Can I come in?" She asks quietly.

He steps aside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After telling story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And I realize that someone does care about me…you!" She smiles.

"You're my best friend, and nothing should come between us." She finishes smiling.

Chad shakes his head. "You still don't get it do you."

"Get what?" Sonny asks confused.

Chad takes a deep breath. "I've been in love with you since preschool!"

Sonny stares shocked. "What?"

"It was so obvious! All those guys I beat up cause they messed with you! Everything! Didn't you find it strange why you were the only girl I ever talked to in preschool through 5th grade?"

Sonny is overwhelmed with happiness. "You love me?"

Chad sighs nodding.

Sonny starts to cry.

"Sonny? Why are you crying! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Chad starts.

"I love you too." She whispers.

Chad's breath catches in his chest. "You love me back?"

She smiles nodding.

Chad cannot explain the happiness that enters him.

He grabs Sonny in his arms and spins her around.

He puts her down. "I can't believe this…it's perfect."

She smiles.

They both slowly lean forward and their nerves fire up.

Their lips finally meet after a waiting of 10 years.

Chad deepens the kiss, as Sonny places her hands in his hair as he does the same.

Suddenly Connie opens the door and the fly apart.

She comes into the living room and takes in the sight.

Standing a bit too close, with both their being a mess.

She grins. "Hey guys…what's going on?"

"Nothing!" They both say quickly.

"Right." She smiles going into the kitchen.

Chad can't meet Sonny eyes so slowly, Sonny slides her hand in his.

He looks down and then their eyes connect.

Chad beams.

Sonny wraps her arms around him. "I love you."

Chad rubs her back, and he couldn't be happier knowing she really meant it.

I guess life does have its good things…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So? Whatcha thinking?**


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbreaks and goodbye

**A/N: I love this story so much already and I love that you guys are liking it too! Enjoy. Sorry this chapter is kinda short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, California girls, Boyfriend, Nothing I have ever known, Only girl in the world, Down, or Just a dream.**

**Rated T for Language, kissing, and sexual content.**

**Chapter 4: Heartbreaks and Goodbye**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beginning of the Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you spell hippopotamus?" Sonny asks Chad.

They were doing a paper together at her house and it was late.

"What does that have to do with world war 1 Sonny?" Chad asks smirking.

She thinks. "Absolutely nothing!"

They both laugh.

Chad smiles at her placing a hand to her face.

"What would I do without my Sunshine?" He whispers.

Sonny blushes looking down. "Move on I guess."

Chad shakes his head. "I would never."`

She smiles. "I'm tired."

Her head falls limp on his chest.

He admires her for a moment.

Her long eyelashes rest on her perfect cheekbones.

Her long brown hair flows out on the floor.

After a moment he picks her up and brings her to her bed.

"Chad…" She whispers.

He turns smiling. "Yes."

"Can you sing me my song?" She whispers.

He pulls out her guitar and sits down starting to strum the cords.

Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze

Who knows where it's blowin'

Who knows where it's goin'

I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be

Going round in circles

Thinking about you and me

How do I explain it when I don't know what to say

What do I do now - so much has changed

Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way

Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay

but here I am - ready for you

I'm torn an', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'

Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no

It's like nothing I've ever known

Now you're the one I'm looking for

You're the one I need

You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe

Following a star - has lead to where you are

It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now

Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way

Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay

Here I am - ready for you

I'm torn an', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'

Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no

It's like nothing I've ever known

It's like nothing I've ever known

Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze

Who knows where it's blowin'

Who knows where I'm goin'

He puts the guitar down and she smiles.

"Do you mean it Chad?" She asks sounding far away.

"Every word." He smiles.

"I love…" Her head falls limp on the bed.

He softly and carefully props it up on her pillow.

"Goodnight." He whispers kissing her forehead.

"You're the Only Girl In My World, Sonny Munroe and will be till the day I die."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chad walks into the school building with his books in hand.

For some reason Sonny already left her house without him which bothered him.

He bumps into Joey. "Hey man how's it going?"

Joey opens his locker. "A'ight, what about you?"

Chad starts to answer but someone cuts him off.

"Chad!" Sonny screams running down the hall.

Chad turns in her direction and smiles.

"Later man." Joey says leaving.

Sonny jumps into Chad's arms.

He spins her around before putting her down. "What's the rush?"

She jumps up and down. "Ok…So you know how a submitted a tape of me singing?"

Chad nods.

"Well they liked it! I'm going it Hollywood!" Sonny screams.

Chad's heart falls. "Hollywood? You're leaving?"

Sonny stops. "Well I…I have to. But nothing will change."

Chad face is hurt. "Really?"

Sonny kisses his lips lightly. "Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 month later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you have everything?" Chad asks Sonny, as she gets on the plane.

"I think so." Sonny says smiling.

"I'm so proud of you Sonny." He says weakly.

She wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you Chad…I'm gonna miss you so much."

Chad holds her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you more than you can imagine."

She pulls away tears in her eyes. "Don't forget about me."

"Never." Chad whispers.

"Will you write to me?" She asks.

"Every day." Chad smiles.

"You mean it?" She asks.

"Of course I do." He says his heart breaking.

"Bye Chad." She whispers.

The door to the plane closes and it takes off.

Tears fill Chad's eyes. "Goodbye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So freaking sad!


	5. Chapter 5: You're back?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I know! It's so sad how they have to say goodbye. It is so sad! I think you will all like Chad's girlfriend Sarah. She's really sweet. Bye the way I had to change the song a bit cause Sonny isn't really Katy it is really bad but please don't hate…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, California girls, Boyfriend, Nothing I have ever known, Only girl in the world, Down, Just a dream or Don't forget or Snoop Dog **

**Rated T for Language, kissing, and sexual content.**

**Chapter 5: You're back?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beginning of Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chad throws himself onto his bed sobbing.

He has written Sonny a letter every day for 6 months and she hasn't answered once.

He knew she would forget about him. He wipes his tears, and lays his head on his pillow.

He takes Sonny's picture and breaks down. He loves her sooo much.

He can just picture her with some Hollywood guy, considered cute.

There is a knock on his door. "Chad sweetie."

He looks up to see his mom. He hates for her to see him this way but…he can't help it.

She sighs. "Don't cry honey…I'm sure she's just busy with her songs and fans."

A sob ripples through Chad as he shakes his head. "No mom! She forgot about me."

"You don't know that." She whispers.

He nods his head crying harder. "Please…I want to be alone."

She closes the door looking guilty.

Chad sighs looking up at the ceiling.

"Please…don't forget…" Chad whispers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I left you Chad…I forgot about you…never really loved you…_

Chad whimpers and cries in his bed. "Sonny…please…"

There is a knock at the door and Chad falls painfully out of bed.

He sighs wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Sarah, Chad's girlfriend comes in smiling. "Hey! I have a surprise for you."

He groans smirking. "Here we go."

She hits him on the head playfully. "Ha very funny! But you're gonna like this!"

"Ok…tell me." Chad says.

"Sonny's back in New York!" She cries.

Chad's head starts to spin.

"Chad!" Sarah cries as Chad collapses to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chad? Can you hear me?" Sarah says worried.

"Did you Sonny?" Chad whispers.

Sarah nods smiling.

Chad is confused. "You're my girlfriend…Why?"

Sarah laughs. "Chad! You don't really think I like you do you? Publicity! Duh!"

Chad sighs getting up then smiles. "So…she's back! We can get back together!"

Sarah's face falls. "Uh, about that…"

"What?" Chad asks.

Sarah looks guilty. "Never mind."

"So…where is she gonna be?" Chad says clearly excited.

"She is having a concert tonight…" Sarah says regretfully.

Chad smiles. "I have to get ready!"

Chad walks into his room.

Sarah sits down sighing. "Uh huh…It's not like she has finance or anything…"

She sighs placing her face in her hands. "What have I done?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sonny ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny opens her eyes and find herself on the plane. Her head is rested on Greg's shoulder.

She smiles snuggling into him.

He chuckles. "Well good morning to you too."

She smiles. "Hi…"

"Are you ready for the concert?" He asks taking her hand.

She nods. "I've done it a million times before."

"Yeah but…Chad wasn't at the rest…" He says quietly.

Sonny's breath catches in her chest. "I-I…"

Greg hugs her tightly and she sighs into his shoulder.

"I know he hurt you babe…I would never do that." He whispers.

"I know Greg, it's just that…I really thought he loved me." She says sadly.

He lifts he chin. "He doesn't deserve you."

She nods. 'You're right."

He brings her lips to his bringing Sonny's mind away from the pain that is, Chad Dylan Cooper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Concert ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How could _he _performing at _my_ concert? Sonny thought to herself.

"Sonny…don't think about him ok?" Greg says smiling.

"I promise I won't." Sonny smiles stretching up on her toes to hug him.

_Sonny Munroe to stage._

Sonny looks a lot different than she did.

Her hair is black. Longer, and styled. Her style is rock instead of glamour like she used to wear.

She has on a short tight and black dress for the concert that she just bought.

Her hair is loosely curled and down.

She runs out on stage to be greeted by screaming and wailing fans.

She giggles. "Hey everyone! Are you ready to rock?"

Everyone screams.

Meanwhile from the back stage…

Chad is taken with Sonny's new beauty. He watches from behind stage.

Sarah comes from behind taking his hand. "So that's Sonny? Wow…She's beautiful."

Chad shakes his head. "She's not beautiful…She's gorgeous."

Sarah stares at him shocked. "Chad…You have never called anyone anything but hot. You must really love her."

"More than anything…" Chad whispers.

"Alright everyone! I want you all to stand up in here! Come on!" Sonny calls to the audience.

Even though it is Chad's Sonny, there is something different…

"Alright, I'm gonna do one of you're favorites!" She smiles pulling up the mic.

Sonny's rapper comes out and begins the song.

_Greetings loved ones _

_Let's take a journey_

Sonny takes the mic and pulls it close.

_I know a place _

_Where the grass is really greener _

_Warm, wet and wild _

_There must be somethin' in the water _

_Sippin' gin and juice _

_Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone) _

_The boys _

_Break their necks _

_Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us) _

_You could travel the world _

_But nothing comes close _

_To the Golden Coast _

_Once you party with us _

_You'll be falling in love _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

Sonny taps her foot repeatedly on the stage.

_California girls _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy Dukes _

_Bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin _

_So hot _

_We'll melt your Popsicle _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California girls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_Westcoast represent _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_Sex on the beach _

_We don't mind sand in our Stilettos _

_We freak _

_In my Jeep _

_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh) _

_You could travel the world _

_But nothing comes close _

_To the Golden Coast _

_Once you party with us _

_You'll be falling in love _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California girls _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy Dukes _

_Bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin _

_So hot _

_We'll melt your Popsicle _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California gurls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_Westcoast represent _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

Sonny's rapper takes over and she dances to his rapping trying not to look for Chad in the crowd.

_Toned, tanned _

_Fit and ready _

_Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy _

_Wild, wild Westcoast _

_These are the girls I love the most _

_I mean the ones _

_I mean like she's the one _

_Kiss her _

_Touch her _

_Squeeze her buns _

_The girl's a freak _

_She drives a Jeep _

_and lives on the beach _

_I'm okay _

_I won't play _

_I love the Bay _

_Just like I love L.A. _

_Venice Beach _

_And Palm Springs _

_Summertime is everything _

_Homeboys _

_Hangin' out _

_All that ass _

_Hangin' out _

_Bikinis, tankinis, martinis _

_No weenies _

_Just a king _

_And a queen-ie _

_You're lookin'here baby _

_(Uh huh) _

_I'm all up on you _

_'Cause you representin' California _

_(Ohhh yeahh) _

_California gurls _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy Dukes _

_Bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin _

_So hot _

_We'll melt your Popsicle _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California gurls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_Westcoast represent _

_(Westcoast, Westcoast) _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_(Californiaaa, Californiaaa) _

_California girls man _

_I wish they all could be _

_California girls _

_(Californiaaa) (ha_ ha ha ha ha)

_I really wish _

_You all could be _

_California girls _

The song is over and the crowd is roaring.

"Thanks so much! Now I'm gonna take a break! See you in a bit!" She says walking off.

She sighs walking back stage.

Chad hides behind the curtain. He can't face her.

Sarah comes from behind Chad. "Whatcha doing?"

Chad gasps turning around embarrassed. "I…can't face her."

Sarah rolls her eyes. "Well you will be when you become a man."

Chad gasps angrily turning back towards Sonny.

She seems to be waiting for someone. Is she waiting for me? Chad thinks.

He starts to step out when she gasps and runs into the arms of another guy.

Chad's heart falls onto the floor.

He pulls her off the ground bringing his lips to his.

Chad stands there speechless and broken.

He sees Sarah trying to walk away and grabs her.

"Did you know anything about that!" He snaps pointing to them.

Sarah sighs. "Well…maybe a little."

"Why would you do this!" Chad growls.

"I wanted you guys to get together!" She says sadly.

"Well how are we supposed to do that when she has a boyfriend!" He glares.

"Actually…Fiancé." She whispers.

Chad's whole worlds comes crashing down. "W-what?" He whispers hurt.

Sonny hears the talking and pulls away shocked to see Chad.

"Chad!" She questions shocked.

"Oh great…" Chad says still facing Sarah.

He turns slowly, ready to face the only girl he loves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Of Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So?**

_._


	6. Chapter 6: I waited for you!

**A/N: I'm sorry I kinda just left you hanging like that…but I love this story! I think this is one of my favorites! Enjoy Chapter 6? Yeah. I wanted Chad to sing Don't forget cause of how he said Please don't forget in the last Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, California girls, Boyfriend, Nothing I have ever known, Only girl in the world, Down, Just a dream or Don't forget or Snoop Dog **

**Rated T for Language, kissing, and sexual content.**

**Chapter 6: I waited of you!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I Waited For You ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He turned slowly to face the only girl he loves.

He gasps pretending he didn't see her. "Sonny! What are you doing here?"

Sonny raises a brow. "It's my concert…what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm singing." Chad smiles.

Sonny nods glaring.

Chad smiles. "You sounded great you look…great!"

Sonny gives a snobby reply. "I know."

"I see your…boyfriend is here." Chad says with great difficulty.

"Fiancé." Greg says staring at Chad.

"Oh…right." Chad says quietly.

Sonny puts an arm around Greg smiling. "Greg is a movie star! He's been in over 50 movies."

Chad glares at him. "Well…" He grabs Sarah. "Sarah has been in 100's of movies."

"What?" Sarah asks just starting to listen.

Chad gives her a panicked look and she sighs. "Fine."

"So…how's life been since you left?" Chad whispers.

"So much better than here!" Sonny snaps.

"Well…it's better without you!" Chad growls.

Sonny glares. "Well that was obvious!"

Chad thinks for a second. "What?"

She glares. "Just forget it Chad."

"No! I don't want to forget it." Chad whispers.

"I said drop it." Sonny snaps glaring at him.

"Sonny…why do you hate me now?" He gasps.

"I have my reasons…and they are my reasons." She says turning her back on him.

_Chad Dylan Cooper on stage._

She glares at me.

He tries and reach for her but she shrugs away. "Just leave me alone."

"But…" He starts.

"Just go sing Chad." She says walking towards Greg.

He sighs heading out on stage.

Everyone cheers but he isn't even in the mood for anyone but Sonny.

He just sits down and gets his guitar.

"Uh, you guys haven't heard this one before…I wrote it a long time ago…" Chad says meeting her eyes.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it

So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget

Chad looks up at the crowd and everyone smiles and claps.

He sighs and looks for Sonny. Their eyes meet any Sonny is confused.

"Thanks guys." He smiles walking off.

He ran into Sarah in the back. "Are you crazy Chad! Now Sonny will know something is up!"

"Chad?" A hushed whisper comes from behind him.

Chad turns to see Sonny with Greg standing nearby.

She stares at him for a while doing nothing. "Did you…write that?"

Chad nods smiling. She starts to turn away and Chad stops her.

"Wait…Can I talk to you?" I ask putting a hand to hers.

Greg starts at me but Sonny pushes him back. "No…it's ok. Sure."

He takes her hand and leads her into the star's room.

She turns and raises an eye brow. "Well?"

"I want to know…" Chad whispers desperately taking her hand.

"What do you mean?" She asks harshly.

"Why do you hate me? I thought…you loved me." He finishes quietly.

"Love? You don't know the meaning of the word!" She snarls.

"I have since the first day of school, when I saw your face!" He cries.

Sonny turns around tears falling down her face. "I waited for you! 6 months I waited!"

"Sonny…" Chad whispers holding her close. She sobs into his shirt.

He hates to see her cry. "Shhhh…" He whispers.

She pulls away and he wipes her tears away.

"Why didn't you write to me? I'm engaged now…it's over." She whispers.

Chad doesn't know what hurts most. The fact that she thinks he forgot about her or that it's over.

"I did write to you! Every day! It wasn't over, and it's not over now!" Chad says taking her in his arms.

"No..." She sobs as Chad crashes his lips against hers. He wraps his arms around her tightly.

She pushes him away sadly. "Please don't."

"Sonny…I love you. I can't live without you!" Chad says desperately.

Her sobs grow louder and louder with the pain of turning him down.

"Sonny?" Greg's voice sounds.

Her runs into the room and hugs her tightly as she cries. He turns to Chad glaring. "That's enough."

He walks away with her to his chest. She looks back at Chad once more and shakes her head crying.

Sarah walks in and turns sadly to Chad. "I'm so sorry Chad…I know it's hard."

"You don't know how much…I need her to survive." Chad whispers.

"How did you survive 2 years?" She asks curiously.

"I didn't. Not really." Chad says lowering his head sadly.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm in love with you

**A/N: Guess what? I have decided to change the way I spell my name from Katie to Katy. Isn't that amazing? Hehe well enjoy this chapter. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, California girls, Boyfriend, Nothing I have ever known, Only girl in the world, Down, Just a dream or Don't forget or Snoop Dog **

**Rated T for Language, kissing, and sexual content.**

**Chapter 7: I'm in love with you.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beginning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sonny wakes up with a huge smile on her face. It's her birthday.

She is spending the whole day with Greg and she couldn't be more excited.

For some odd reason the first guy to pop in her head is Chad. The kiss last night…

As much as she hates it…she liked it. She should be over him by now…but she isn't.

The phone rings and she jumps out of bed. She knows the number by heart so she assumes Greg.

"Hey cutie." She smiles into the phone.

"Sonny! Why would you say something like that?" A shocked voice gasps.

"Cause you are a cutie." She says again confused. "Do I have the person or something?"

"It's Chad." The voice says more quietly.

Sonny screams loudly throwing the phone across the room making the battery fly out.

She sighs putting it back in and she looks at the caller.

This time she looks at the number and realizes it was Chad's number earlier.

She takes a deep breath and answers calmly. "Hello?"

"Sonny we got disconnected are you ok! Tell me you're alright!" He says desperately.

"What are you talking about Chad…you just called." Sonny lies.

"Didn't I call before?" Chad asks confused.

"Nope." Sonny says quickly.

"You're lying." Chad says.

"Why would you think that?" Sonny asks curious.

"Because…I know your number by heart and I would never dial wrong." He whispers.

There is an awkward silence. "Did you need something?" She says after a while.

"It's your birthday Sonny. I had to talk to you." He says as if she should know.

"Chad…we aren't friends anymore…you don't have to…" She trails off.

"Sonny…why aren't we friends anymore." Chad asks hurt.

"We…drifted apart…Things changed…" Sonny lies.

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad asks.

Sonny sighs. She used to think that was so cute. "Yeah…really."

"Sonny…can we hang out today?" He asks suddenly.

"Chad I don't know…I was gonna hang out with Greg…" Sonny says quietly.

"Well I'll just come along." Chad says darkly.

"Well…I guess so." Sonny sighs sadly.

"See you there." Chad says hanging up quickly.

"Well…This should be interesting." Sonny says falling back on her bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day… ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sonny?" Chad calls coming around the corner.

They bump right into eachother, and Sonny falls to the ground.

He smiles down on her offering his hand.

She shyly takes it but he brings her a little too close to her and she jumps back.

"Thanks." She says guarding.

Greg comes around the corner and his face falls quickly replaced with a fake smile noticed by Chad.

"What is…he doing here?" He asks Sonny quietly.

"I'm sorry…" Sonny says innocently and Greg smiles.

"Happy birthday babe." Greg says pulling her to him. He kisses her hard and with passion.

Chad watches with disgust and hurt.

Sonny pulls away and gives Chad a sympathetic look.

"So…what are we doing today?" Chad asks smiling.

Greg glares at him. "Well…we were gonna go skydiving but if you don't want to…"

"What! Why wouldn't I want to skydive! So fun!" Chad says speaking with his jealousy.

"Great!" Sonny smiles at Greg and taking his hand.

Chad laughs getting in-between them taking both their hands awkwardly. "Buddies!"

They both glare at him smiling and being happy sarcastically. "Yay."

They arrive at the airport and get on the private airplane to skydive.

They pilot gives them directions as Chad stares enviously at Sonny and Greg holding hands.

"Ok...two lightest go together…" The pilot says pointing at Sonny and Chad.

"What? No!" Sonny cries loudly. "How do you know Greg isn't lighter than Chad?"

The pilot laughs. "Sweetheart…I have been doing this for 20 years…I know."

Sonny turns to Greg panicking. Greg turns to the pilot.

"Hey, It's my girlfriends," He looks at Chad when he says this, "Birthday today."

"Happy birthday!" The pilot smiles.

"Do you think it is possible for us to go together?" Greg asks smiling.

"Nope…too much weight." He responds.

Chad smiles looking at Greg. "It will be fun…I'm looking forward to it"

"Chad, stop it!" Sonny snaps staring at him.

Chad looks down sadly and Sonny sighs running hand through her hair.

"Ok...It's hard to tell where you will land and I'm kinda tired so let's just wing it." The pilot says handing them their parachutes.

"What!" Sonny cries.

"You first." He says pointing to Greg.

Greg sighs and turns to Sonny. "See you at the bottom babe."

"Ok." Sonny whispers completely scared out of her mind.

Greg jumps out of the plane and Sonny screams bloody murder. "Oh my god he's dead!"

"I wish…" Chad mutters to himself.

"Ok know you too." The pilot says.

"No! I can't do it! I'm sorry! I'm really scared!" Sonny wails hyperventilating.

The pilot sighs in frustration. "God people! It's jumping out of a plane! It's not hard!"

Chad glares at the pilot before turning to Sonny. "Sonny? Are you ok?"

Sonny is sitting on the ground of the plane rocking back and forth. "I'm gonna live."

"Sonny…" Chad says.

Sonny looks up and their eyes connect.

"Trust me…" He whispers offering her his hand. "I would never let anything happen to you."

Sonny slowly slips her hand through his. He lifts her to the ground close to him.

This time…Sonny doesn't pull away.

She smiles at him. For the first time since she came back, wraps her arms around him tightly.

She rests her head on his chest. "I missed you so much Chad."

Chad hugs her with all his strength. "I can't describe how much I missed you Sonny."

"Are you gonna stand there forever?" The pilot interrupts angrily.

Sonny and Chad spread apart embarrassed.

They hook into the parachute with Sonny on the bottom.

"Ready?" The pilot says.

"No!" Sonny cries.

"Ok good enough. Go!" He cries and Chad and Sonny jump out of the plane.

Sonny is screaming loudly as they realize they are going to land in the water.

When Chad pulls the cord, instead of the parachutes coming out, they detach from eachother.

They both hit the water with tremendous force.

Chad comes up for air at once coughing and choking.

"Sonny!" He cries looking around for her.

No answer.

"SONNY!" Chad screams going under water.

He searches for as long as he has a breath and comes up sobbing.

I can't find her…She didn't make it He thinks to himself.

"Sonny…" He sobs. "God please! Bring her back. Don't take her away."

He goes under again, and just stares in front at the endless sea.

He doesn't want to live…not without her…He can't go on he knows it.

He just lets his body float towards the bottom until everything goes black…

**(: So…whatcha thinking?**


	8. Chapter 8: Island Natives and Flashbacks

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I have had a lot of homework lately and I just don't feel like doing it anymore. :\ I don't care what you think about this chapter ok? It's my story and I do what I want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, California girls, Boyfriend, Nothing I have ever known, Only girl in the world, Down, or Don't forget or Snoop Dog **

**Rated T for Language, kissing, and sexual content.**

**Chapter 8: **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beginning of Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chad felt sand beneath him as he fell to the ground.

He slowly opens his eyes and sees he is on an island surrounded by natives.

He gasps trying to sit up but his hands are tied.

He turns to see Sonny sitting on a throne giggling with one of the younger natives.

"Sonny!" He cries overcome with happiness.

Sonny's head turns and her face comes to life with a smile. "Chad!"

"What's going on?" Chad says looking about confused.

Sonny smiles. "Guess what? They named me their ruler! They call me the 'golden woman'! How sweet is that!"

Chad looks around and notices that there are no blondes or brunettes. Just natives with dark skin and black hair.

"Ok…So can you get them to let them set me free!" Chad cries irritated.

Sonny talks to the man for a while and he finally sets Chad free.

Chad goes to give Sonny a hug and the young man she was talking to flips out.

"What's going on?" Sonny asks confused.

"Apparently the prince has become interested in the princess." One of the natives says in a thick accent.

"Ok…So what does that have to do with Chad?" Sonny asks confused.

"He feels the man there is interested as well." The native speaks again.

Sonny bursts out laughing. "What a minute…you think that me and Chad have something going on?"

She laughs harder. "That is funny!"

Chad lowers his head hurt as Sonny finishes laughing.

The prince steps up glaring at Chad. "In my culture…girl pick suitor."

Sonny backs up scared. "I have to…pick?"

The prince nods. He smiles taking her hand gently. "I have strong feelings for the pretty lady…I would do anything for you."

Sonny blushes smiling awkwardly. "Yeah but…I just met you…I can't just…be married to you."

"Time has no meaning with love." He says smoothly.

Chad stands shocked. "Great! I'm gonna lose my girl to a native gorilla!"

Everybody turns gasping and Sonny turns shocked.

Chad goes beat red. "Did I just say that?"

Sonny nods to stunned for words. "Di…Did you mean it?"

"Well I…I" Chad starts.

Sonny's shocked face turns to a smile. "You did miss me didn't you."

Chad locks his eyes with hers. "More than you could ever know."

Sonny smiles. She runs towards him and throws her arms around his neck.

"Chad…I missed you more than I should." Sonny grins.

"You…missed me?" Chad says staring to smile.

Sonny nods innocently smiling.

The prince orders the guards to pull Chad away from Sonny.

Chad struggles angrily. "What is this?"

The prince glares. "I propose fight for the girl's affections."

Chad looks sadly at Sonny. He moves closer to her and whispers in her ear.

"Should I do it?"

"You could…" Sonny whispers back. "Or…we could run."

"I like that idea better." Chad says taking Sonny's hand and they start to run.

They run until they get to the other side of the island.

They look at eachother and fall over laughing.

"That was sooo fun!" Sonny smiles rolling over closer to Chad.

Chad smiles down on her. "Yeah."

Sonny's face goes serious as she stares deeply into Chad's eyes.

Chad brings a trembling hand to Sonny's face.

They start to slowly drift toward eachother before they are inches apart.

"I'm glad you came back." Chad whispers to her.

She looks into his eyes speechless for what to say.

"There you are I have been looking everywhere for you!"

Sonny and Chad turn their heads quickly, which are still inches apart.

"What's going on here!" Greg cries glaring at them so close.

Sonny jumps up suddenly. "Nothing is going on!"

She jumps into Greg's arms. "I was so scared I didn't know what to do without you!"

"Don't lie to me Sonny." Greg growls. "I know what I saw."

"Greg…" Sonny whispers.

"I'm not gonna yell…I just want to know…who do you care about more?" Greg asks.

"Well…" Sonny says biting her lip.

"What's it gonna be Sonny?" Greg snaps.

"Yeah Sonny what's it gonna be?" Chad says stepping up.

"I don't know!" Sonny sobs tears filling her eyes.

She bolts across the beach towards the plane landing nearby.

Chad turns glaring at Greg. "Don't think you're gonna win this battle, cause I will never stop fighting."

Greg glares. "Sonny loves me ok Brad? She would never choose you after what you did."

"First off it's Chad…Second I didn't do anything!" Chad snaps.

Greg is shocked. "You still don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Chad growls.

"You ignored her the whole time she was gone! You didn't make contact once!" Greg cries.

"What! That isn't true!" Chad says confused.

"Whatever dude." Greg says walking away.

What? Chad thinks completely clueless.

They are on the plane back towards California.

Sonny stares out the window with tears in her eyes.

Chad stares at her with guilt in his mind. He can't believe she is crying about this.

Doesn't she love him? Her eyes wonder to his and he smiles weakly.

A tear falls swiftly down her cheek as she stares at him sadly.

Her mind goes to the good times they have had…

_*Flashback*_

"_Ready or not here I come!" Sonny cries._

_She goes quickly up the latter and looks in the plastic play tube to see Chad hiding._

_She giggles. "Found you Chaddy!"_

_Chad groans playfully. "I told you not to call me that four eyes!" Which was a joke between them._

_Back in that time Sonny had very bad acne and big round glasses but Chad still loved her._

_Sonny slaps his face playfully. "You take that back!"_

_He grabs a hold of her, and they fall to the ground giggling._

_*End*_

Sonny smiles at the memory fresh in her mind but then she thinks about their first fight…

_*Flashback*_

"_98…99…100! Ready or not here I come!" Chad cries._

"_Sonny?" He says looking under the slide._

_He climbs up the latter and looks in the play tube._

_Suddenly from across the playground comes a girly laugh._

_Chad turns to see Sonny smiling and giggling talking to Justin Taylor, their classmate._

_He glares moving closer._

"_Justin…what are you doing here?" He smiles fakely._

"_I came to see Sonny." He says smiling at her._

"_Really?" Sonny smiles._

"_Of course. Would you like to walk with me?" He asks offering his arm._

"_But Sonny what about our monthly game of hide and seek?" Chad cries._

"_We can do it next month!" Sonny says through smiling teeth._

_Justin winks at Chad walking away with Sonny._

_Chad crawls into the plastic tube and sobs. He waited too long._

_It took two weeks for them to find him…and he still never said why he didn't come home._

"_Chad please tell me!" Sonny whispers._

"_Why would you care! You're too busy with Justin!" Chad yells._

_*End*_

Sonny lowers her head in sadness. What will she do? Will it be Chad or Greg?

**Well to find out review and read the next chapter! (;**


	9. Chapter 9: Finally

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I have had a lot of homework lately and I just don't feel like doing it anymore. :\ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, California girls, Nothing I have ever known, Only girl in the world, Down, or Don't forget or Snoop Dog, or Life after you.**

**Rated T for Language, kissing, and sexual content.**

**Chapter 9: Finally**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beginning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chad is just finishing breakfast when there is a knock on his door.

He opens the door to reveal a sad Sonny.

"Sonny!" He cries throwing his arms around her. "Are you feeling better?"

Sonny just fiddles with her purse strap. "Can I come in?"

Chad steps aside and she walks swiftly in, and sits on the couch.

Chad sits in the other one. "So…What's up."

Sonny shakes her head. "Chad…I'm not here to play games…you know why I'm here."

Chad's smile falls. "Right…"

Sonny takes a deep breath. "Chad you know you mean a lot to me…"

Chad smiles. "And you mean a lot to me too."

"That's why I'm choosing Greg." She says almost in a whisper.

"What?" Chad cries.

"I was thinking all last night and…Greg cares about me and…I know he would never hurt me."

"But…I love you! I would never hurt you!" Chad whispers.

"Chad…nothing can change what you did those years I was gone…I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"B-But…" Chad whispers. "You can't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you Chad…we just aren't going to…well you know." She says standing.

"Sonny…please." Chad says grabbing onto her.

"Let go Chad. I made me decision when you made yours." She snaps leaving.

"What decision did I make?" Chad yells desperately after her.

He runs back into his apartment and pushes the lamp, causing it to smash on the floor.

"Chad?" Sarah calls walking into his apartment.

She walks in to find him thrown under his blankets on his bedroom floor.

"Chad? What are you doing?" She sighs lifting the blanket to reveal tears in his eyes.

"She chose him." He says with great difficulty.

"I'm sorry Chad but you can't just…stay here forever." She whispers.

"Go away! Don't look at me!" Chad whines rolling over.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Sarah cries leaning towards Chad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hello ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny and Greg arrive at the night club, but Sonny doesn't feel happy.

It's as if…rejecting Chad…has brought her to losing a part of herself.

"What is it?" Greg asks rubbing her arm. She smiles. "Nothing…I'm fine."

"Alright. Let's go in." He smiles taking her hand.

She walks behind him and right when she walks in She sees Chad. He's talking to a blonde.

Sonny's heart falls through to her feet.

The blonde looks at Sonny and whispers something to Chad.

He throws his head back and laughs. As he brings his head back down he sees Sonny.

Their eyes lock. His light blue eyes twinkle with a gleam of hurt.

He turns his gaze back to the blonde and smiles at her.

Is he over me already? Sonny thinks to herself.

He whispers something in her ear, a little too close if you ask Sonny.

She giggles, putting a hand to her mouth.

Jealousy flows through Sonny's veins.

She throws her hair in front of her shoulders and takes a deep breath strutting towards them.

"Hey Chad!" She smiles putting an arm around his neck.

"Sonny?" He says completely shocked she even came over.

"That's me!" She smiles flipping her hair back. Chad is in a daze from the scent of her hair.

"Sonny?" Greg calls cutting through people.

Sonny flings her arm away from Chad and puts it awkwardly at her side.

Chad feels as if a piece of him is missing. He turns towards Sonny and smiles at her.

The blonde isn't happy. She glares at the face that Chad gives Sonny.

"Um excuse me?" Chad turns back to her shocked. "Yeah hi. I'm your date remember? Not her!"

Greg glares at Chad who lowers his head embarrassed.

"Do you want to dance Sonny?" Greg smiles offering his hand.

"Of course!" Sonny grins taking his hand.

Chad watches them dance looking quite envious.

"Are you gonna ask me to dance now?" The blonde asks irritated.

"Yeah I guess." Chad huffs.

Greg leans Sonny down low and is about to kiss her when Chad taps his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asks smirking.

"Not at all." Greg growls.

Chad takes Sonny's waist and she gasps at the contact.

They start to dance and Sonny keeps her eyes on her feet. "Sonny…" Chad calls.

"Yes." She says not looking up.

"You're doing it wrong." He groans.

"This is how I dance." She says causally.

"I know that isn't true. In high school you told me you like contact in this eyes…" He whispers lifting her chin, "So it can be more romantic."

Sonny gets lost right in Chad's blue eyes.

"And you like to be close to your partner…" He says pulling her into him, "So you can feel his emotions."

Chad smiles raising his eyebrows at her.

She giggles placing her head on his chest. Greg glares from across the room.

Chad looks deep into her eyes and she looks into his. When she looks into his eyes, she feels his is trying to tell her something.

Suddenly she comes out of it and gasps.

"Sonny?" Chad asks confused.

Sonny pulls away. "Thank you for the dance Chad."

"Wait…" He cries grabbing her arm. "Please." He whispers looking into her eyes.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry." She whispers.

He lets her hand go sighing.

She walks back over to Greg and talks to him for a while before he smiles taking her hand.

Chad looks up and stage and gets a wink from Sarah.

"Attention everyone! Tonight, we have a special appearance from Chad Dylan Cooper!" The man calls.

Chad walks up in stage and sees Sonny's wide eyes.

"Hey guys how's it going? I wrote this song a long time ago for a special girl…She might not remember but…I always will." He says.

As soon as he starts to strum the guitar tears pool in Sonny's eyes.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze _

_Who knows where it's blowin' _

_Who knows where it's goin' _

_I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be _

_Going round in circles _

_Thinking about you and me _

_How do I explain it when I don't know what to say _

_What do I do now - so much has changed _

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way _

_Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay _

_but here I am - ready for you _

_I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin' _

_Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no _

_I'ts like nothing I've ever known _

Sonny smiles at Chad as if she is in love.

_Now you're the one I'm looking for _

_You're the one I need _

_You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe _

_Following a star - has lead to where you are _

_It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now_

The crowd cheers and Chad waves going into the back.

As soon as he gets off the stage Sonny flings herself into his arms.

"Chad! I can't believe you remembered that after all these years!" She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How could I forget?" Chad smiles.

Sonny pushes her lips against his with passion.

Chad starts off shocked but soon pulls her as close as possible enjoying every moment.

Sonny pulls away smiling.

"Wow." Chad whispers.

Sonny bites her lip staring up into his blue eyes.

"Finally." Sarah smiles.


	10. Chapter 10: Regretful Hate

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I used this song in my one-shot but I love it so much and it is so perfect for the moment! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, California girls, Nothing I have ever known, Only girl in the world, Down, or Don't forget or Snoop Dog, or Life after you.**

**Rated T for Language, kissing, and sexual content.**

**Chapter 10: Regretful hate**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Channy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chad takes Sonny's hand and holds it close to his heart. "So…does this mean…"

Sonny smiles. "Of course it does. Anyone that cares that much deserves a second chance."

Chad is too happy to ask what happened with his first chance.

Greg comes out from behind the curtain. "Sonny?"

Sonny turns startled and sighs. "Greg! You scared me!"

He grabs Sonny and pulls her away from Chad forcefully. "Watch it pooper or you'll find yourself in a sticky situation."

"Hey back off!" Chad growls pulling Sonny back.

They pull her back and forth causing her to fly forward and back. "Guys! Stop it!"

"Sonny! Tell him who you chose!" Greg whines.

Sonny sighs turning towards Greg. "Greg…I don't know how to say this but…"

Greg steps away slowly. "Don't even say it! After everything I did!"

He points to Sonny. "You're gonna regret this honey," He turns to Chad. "And you…When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were never born."

"Greg wait!" Sonny cries as he walks quickly away.

Chad grabs her. "He's not worth it."

"I feel terrible." Sonny sighs sadly.

"Don't think about it too much…I mean I have broken up with lots of girls and I don't feel bad."

Sonny smirks sarcastically. "How can you be so cute and so sensitive at the same time!"

Chad smiles. "It's a talent."

"How are you so cute and sweet at the same time?" Chad asks stepping closer.

Sonny blushes red. "I-I don't know."

Chad laughs. "Awh! How cute."

"Do you he really meant what he said?" Sonny asks Chad looking down.

Chad lifts her chin. "Yes."

Sonny gasps glaring at him.

"Sorry but I think he does! He's jealous Sonny! I know that's how I felt when you guys were together."

Sonny smiles. "Awh! Were you jealous of me with him?"

"Duh Sonny…We've been over this." Chad says rolling his eyes trying to hide his feelings.

Sonny brings his eyes to hers. "You were jealous."

Chad turns red.

Sonny giggles. "Ah, Chad."

"So…do you want to do something tonight?" Chad asks hopefully.

Sonny sighs. "I can't. I have a concert tonight…but you could come."

"Ok, that sounds fun." Chad smiles.

"Good." Sonny smirks.

As she walks away Chad smiles. "I love her so much."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Concert ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sonny we're on…" Sonny's guitarist calls.

"Sonny?" He calls looking around.

He comes around to see her lip locking with Chad.

"Ehem." He clears his throat and Sonny pulls away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chris! I didn't know." She says wiping her mouth.

Chris glares at Chad and walks towards the stage.

"What was that about?" Chad asks wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh just another jealous ex-boyfriend." She sighs walking towards the stage.

"Why didn't you guys stay together?" Chad snaps.

"Chad…you don't have to…" Sonny starts but Chad stops her.

"Really I want to know." He pressures.

"Well…It just didn't feel right." Sonny shrugs. "Our relationship was more physical than anything."

"Physical?" Chad screams loud enough for the world to hear.

"Chad!" Sonny growls. She grabs him pulling him into the closet.

"Look…I was upset about you. I wanted to try something and it didn't work. End of story."

"But…" Chad whispers. "You never let me…"

"I'm not really into that kind of stuff." Sonny shrugs.

"But you were with him!" Chad cries.

"So what? It was a mistake. I'm not doing it again." Sonny says hands on hips.

"Sonny, It's not a big deal…lots of girls do it." Chad sighs.

"Excuse me? So what you can make my decisions for me? You don't know what the hell you're getting into." Sonny growls.

"Why are you being so difficult!" Chad asks.

"Chad…Jordan…remember I told him he cheated?" Sonny says getting softer.

Chad nods. "So?"

"He…didn't cheat…he…he…"

"What?" Chad says getting impatient.

" He raped me." She finishes.

Chads mouth hangs wide open.

Sonny gets angry again. "So go off and find one of those whores who do the physical needs guys need…I hate you."

She storms towards the stage breaking into tears.

Chad sighs. "Oh Sonny."

He walks out on the stage to hear the music starting.

"How ya doing tonight? I'm going to sing a song I have never sung before…I thought I was over it but…I'm not."

She meets Chad's eyes right as she says this.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always one reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seeps from my veins_

Sonny eyes meet Chad's at the moment she says the line and they are filled with tears.

_Let me be empty_

_And weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

A single tear falls down her cheek.

_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lie_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

Sonny's knees start to buckle and the sadness is overwhelming.

"I-In the a-arms of an an-angel…" She sobs trying to finish the song.

She meets Chad's guilty eyes. Everyone stares shocked.

"I'm sorry…I can't!" She sobs running off the stage.

"Sonny wait!" Chad cries running after her.


	11. Chapter 11: Fast falling

**A/N: Sup my readers? Ok so this is when everything starts to go downhill for the poor couple. Enjoy as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, California girls, Nothing I have ever known, Only girl in the world, Down, or Don't forget or Snoop Dog, or Life after you.**

**Rated T for Language, kissing, and sexual content.**

**Chapter 11: Fast falling**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hehe ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Sonny wait!" Chad cries running after her.

He follows her back stage and takes her into his arms.

"Sonny I'm so sorry! I was a jerk. No I was the world's biggest jerk." He whispers.

Sonny sighs wiping her tears. "I over-reacted a little bit anyway but…It's a touchy subject for me…I don't like to be forced into it because…It reminds me of that day."

"Don't think about it…Please. Sonny…Why didn't you tell me? If I had known he would be dead by now." Chad smirks.

Sonny smiles. "Oh I know…every guy who messed with me seemed to be dead the next day."

Chad shrugs. "Maybe."

"Well…I'm gonna go clean up but I'll be back in a few." Sonny says starting to leave.

"I don't want you to go." Chad smiles.

"It won't take that long." Sonny grins walking away.

Meanwhile, across the room…

"Are you sure about this? They look so…happy together. They're so perfect for eachother."

"Do you really want to disagree with me, or do you want to job?" A deep voice growls.

"I guess I'll take the job…but I still don't know…I've never seen him so happy."

"Just do it!" The voice snaps.

Chad sits waiting for Sonny when he hears a girl squeal his name.

He turns to see a blonde in sunglasses smiling in front of him.

"Do I know you?" Chad asks confused.

She sighs taking off the glasses. Chad gasps happily.

"Tawni!" He picks her up spinning her around. "What are you doing here? Didn't you move to Tokyo for some job?" He asks dropping her.

"Well, I was in town and had to stop by!" She smiles.

"TAWNI!" Sonny cries bolting towards the blonde.

"Sonny!" Tawni cries throwing her arms around her.

"I missed you so much!" Sonny squeals.

"Do you have any water? I just had a show and I am parched!" Sonny says.

"Here." Tawni says handing her a bottle of water.

Sonny starts to gulp it down.

"I missed you too! But before anything, I have to introduce some people…My co-star…." She says.

Sonny looks to toward the figure before she spits all the water everywhere.

"What?" Sonny cries.

Standing before them with a big smile on his face is Jordan.

"Hi Sonny." Jordan says in a in love struck voice.

"It's been so…long." He says raising a brow smirking.

Chad glares at him. "Jordan! It's so good to see you again."

Jordan's eyes fill with fear. "Chad? I-I didn't know you were here!"

"What does it matter?" Sonny smiles kindly. "How have you been?"

Jordan moves his gaze back to Sonny still nervous. "Uh, good thanks."

"Do you want me to take your bags?" She smiles sweetly.

Jordan smirks at Chad. "Thanks Sonny."

She takes his suitcase and kicks him right where it hurts.

He bends over groaning in pain. Sonny then drops the suitcase on his toe.

"Sonny!" Tawni cries. "Why would you do that? I know you guys broke up, but don't take it out on him!"

Sonny glares at Tawni for a moment before turning back towards Jordan who is backing away.

"You know what! There is…but don't worry Tawn…She was so worth it." Jordan smirks.

This sends Sonny over the edge. She goes to grab him and Chad grabs her just in time.

"YOU FREAKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Sonny! Stop!" Chad yells holding her squirming body back. He pulls her away from Tawni and Jordan towards her dressing room.

"YOUR NOTHING! YOUR DEAD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" She screams clawing for him.

They sit in Sonny's dressing room. Sonny has her head dropped low, so that her hair hangs in front of her face.

"Please Chad…I just want to hurt him…Just for a moment." She whispers hoarsely.

"Sonny you don't want to do that…you would be unhappy." Chad whispers stroking her head.

"No I wouldn't…I hate him. And I don't hate anyone…" She whispers.

She brings her head up and looks him in the eyes. "I want to kill him."

She shakes her head biting her lip. "Did you see his face? When he said what he said…Like he was proud of what he did…Like I was some sort of trophy…It's sick."

"I know how you feel…cause I want to kill him too." Chad sighs trying to calm himself.

Sonny looks up confused. "You do?"

"How could I not want to kill the guy who took my girl…I want to beat the crap out of him for what he just said about you." Chad growls clenching his fist.

Sonny smiles. "But that would be wrong."

"So…are you ready to go back out their?" Chad asks her quietly.

Sonny sighs running a hand through her hair. "As ready as I ever will be."

Sonny and Chad are walking towards them and Jordan screams.

"Ah! I'm sorry ok? It was just a joke! A laugh, that's all!" He cries recoiling.

"Jordan…I'm sorry I over-reacted and I want to apologize." Sonny mumbles.

"Are you talking about now or a few years ago? Cause I'll pick up right where we left off." He smirks.

Chad gives his him a hard punch in the face causing him to fall unconscious.

Chad looks up at a gaping Tawni and I smirking Sonny.

"Sorry…There was a bug on his face…Just getting it for him." Chad smiles.

Jordan jumps up. "I'm ok!"

Sonny rolls her eyes taking a drink from the water bottle.

"Ok? Well one more person I want to introduce to you is…my boyfriend!" Tawni cries.

Out of the shadows walks Tawni's boyfriend.

Sonny eyes widen and she spits the water right into Jordan's face.

He smiles. "Well…That was refreshing."

Chad snaps. "Back off my freaking girlfriend! And you!" He growls pointing to Tawni's boyfriend. "What the hell are you doing back here?"

Greg smiles stepping closer. "I'm just here with my lovely girlfriend Tawni."

"Tawni!" Sonny snarls. "You don't know him like I do he's…"

Tawni cuts her off. "What are you talking about? I think I would know the guy I have been dating for a year."

"What!" Sonny and Chad yell at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12: Two timin jerk

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It's really great that you guys love me so much! I love wicked! Haha sorry. I do. Well enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas...**

**Chapter 12: Two timin jerk**

"_What!" Sonny and Chad yell at the same time._

Sonny glares meanly at Greg. "Greg, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sorry…I don't make it a thing to talk to my ex's." Greg says stepping away.

"Ex's? You guys dated?" Tawni asks confused.

"Yes. I broke up with him. We were gonna get married." Sonny says still glaring.

"Oh…Awkward." Tawni says looking down.

Sonny grabs him hard by the arm pulling him away. "Tell me what's going on now!"

He laughs. "Obvious isn't it? I was 2 timing you with blondie there. You were my first choice but…I'll take her."

Sonny glares at him hard. "You said you would never hurt me."

"Yeah…that was before you hurt me." He says with sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah that's whatever but cheating? How could you?" Sonny cries.

"It's easy…but hard work." He sighs.

Sonny brings her fist back and throws it forward knocking him out.

"Sonny! Greg!" Tawni cries. She goes to his side on the floor.

"Uh, he…had a bug…on his face. Just getting it." Sonny smiles.

"Sonny! Come on! We have to go on!" Her guitarist cries grabbing her.

"Ok. What are we doing?" She asks.

"S&M." He answers.

"Uh! I hate that one!" Sonny groans.

"I don't." He disagrees.

"Of course you don't." She sighs.

During the song her right eye starts to bother her so she closes it.

A young man in the crowd gets the wrong idea saying to call him and Sonny turns disgusted.

At the end of the song she jumps into the guitarists arms congratulating his playing.

Sonny walks back to Greg on the ground.

Tawni glares. "Look Sonny, you might still like him but,"

Sonny bursts out laughing. "Like him? Please! Who would ever like him?"

Tawni sighs. "That would be me. So…you're not jealous."

"No but Tawni…I have to tell you something." Sonny says nervously.

"What is it?" Tawni asks.

"Greg is…" Suddenly there is a loud bang coming from the closet.

"What is that noise!" Sonny asks nervously seeing Jordan and Chad out of sight.

She hears Jordan's loud moans of pain.

Then she hears Chad screaming. "YOU CAN'T TAKE SONNY FROM ME!"

Tawni and Sonny exchange glances.

"Chad no!" Sonny cries running towards the screams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Uh oh ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny pulls a struggling Greg away with a glaring face.

Sonny does do well with this kind of stuff, Chad thinks to himself.

He starts to walk over too when he hears Jordan laughing.

He turns glaring. "You have something to say?"

He smirks. "Only by the time this month is over, Sonny will be mine."

"Let's get something straight! You will never take Sonny away from me!" Chad growls getting Jordan's face.

"You don't know Sonny and relationships. One wrong move…and it's over. She isn't very…understanding."

"Don't talk about my girl as if you know her!" Chad snaps.

"Do you even know her that well? Do you know what kind of music she sings lately? Do you know anything? She isn't the Sonny Munroe from high school Chad…She's not a goody girl anymore."

"So what if she made some mistakes…She said that she isn't into physical relationships." Chad shrugs.

"Did she say that? Then why was her and Greg's relationship only about the sex?" Jordan smirks.

"That's a lie. It isn't true. Their relationship was completely casual." Chad says nervously.

"You know celebs. They have to protect themselves. She lied." Jordan says.

"Ask her about it…She won't lie again…She's guilty." Jordan smiles.

"How do you know this stuff?" Chad asks.

"I know. And when she gets tired of you, which her attention span is very short, she'll be mine." Jordan smiles happily.

"What do you mean get tired of me?" Chad asks nervously.

"I dated her. I know what she likes. She may act like she doesn't care but believe me…She is a big fan of sex." Jordan winks.

Chad gasps. "Says the one who she didn't want to have sex with?"

"What? Of course we had sex! She wanted to! Did she say something different?" Jordan asks confused.

Chad's heart falls through to his feet. _Was she lying?_

"Really Chad…I mean just look at her." Jordan says pointing to Sonny preforming a song.

Chad turns his eyes to Sonny on stage.

Oh

I love the feeling

You bring to me

Oh, you turn me on

It's exactly what

I've been yearning for

Give it to me strong

She winks at a young man in the audience who smiles giving her a call me sign.

"You're right…She changed…" Chad whispers.

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Chad's heart is breaking as Sonny brings the song to an end, and jumps into the guitarists arms laughing.

"Chad…She's just not your type." Jordan says.

"What?" Chad asks confused.

"See some guys like a girl to pay attention to only them, that's you. Some guys like a girl who is a whore, that will flirt with all guys but only cares about one. That's how Sonny is."

"Did you just call Sonny a whore?" Chad growls full of different emotions.

"Uhh…" Jordan says starting to panic.

Chad pushes Jordan hard causing him to fall hard to the floor.

He jumps to the floor and punches him over and over again.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE SONNY FROM ME!" Chad screams.

"Chad no!" He hears Sonny scream.

He gets up and starts to kick him hard in the stomach.

"Chad! Stop!" Sonny screams pulling him back.

"Let me go!" Chad yells struggling.

"Chad! Stop it! You're killing him!" Sonny sobs.

"He deserves to die!" Chad screams throwing Sonny off of him.

Sonny jumps up and lies on top of Jordan's weak body.

"Get up!" Chad screams.

"No!" Sonny says firmly. "If you want to get to him you have to hurt me first."

Chad tightens his fist, then sighs unclenching it.

Sonny sighs getting up. "Chad…What have you done?"

Chad looks down and Jordan's body on the floor and gasps.

There is blood everywhere. Jordan's shirt is covered in it and so is his face.

Chad looks at his fist to see it's covered with blood.

He meets Sonny's eyes. "I…I…"

"You were killing him Chad! Do you know how hard you were…" She stops talking sighing.

"Why would you do that?" She whispers as the ambulance lift Jordan up and take him.

"I…I was upset." Chad whispers.

"Did he say something about that night?" Sonny asks.

"No…He…just made me realize what was out of reach." Chad whispers.

Sonny sighs shaking her head. "Chad…you can't go around killing everyone who likes me."

"Why not?" Chad whispers.

"You would have a lot of ex's to burry." She sighs. "Just cause they like me…doesn't mean I like them…I'm yours Chad."

Chad smiles pushing his feelings deep. "Thanks Sonny. I love you."

Sonny wraps her arms around him sighing into his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're ok."

_Why wouldn't ever guy in the world want her. She's so perfect. She's so soft and sweet. She's so beautiful. How did I get to have her?_ Chad thinks.

He breaths deeply and takes in some of her perfume. It smells like something so forbidden, and he wants more.

He smiles breathing more in.

Sonny pulls away smirking. "What are you doing?"

"You smell so good." Chad sighs.

Sonny places her arms around him standing on her tip toes. "You like it don't you."

Chad smiles. "Maybe a bit."

She grins and he brings his lips to hers.

He pulls her body close to his making her groan.

She pulls away.

Chad struggles to say something. "I…I…"

She smiles. "I know. I can tell what your thinking."

"And I would be thinking?" Chad smirks.

"You love me." Sonny smiles. "Don't worry. I love you too."

A big smile appears on Chad's face as he kisses her again.

His life is perfect…or so he thought…

Jordan sits in the hospital bed and Greg walks in glaring.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" Jordan groans.

"I'm not happy Jordan." Greg growls.

"Hey man I tried he's just…So in love with her…"

"I know that you idiot!" Greg growls. "That's why we have to aim for her!"

Tawni walks in hands on hips. "I don't know about this anymore."

"Tawni, baby! If there's ever gonna be an us, than we have to get rid of them first." Greg smiles.

"I just don't understand how this will help?" She sighs.

"Do it for me…please." Greg says smiling at her.

She giggles. "Well…I don't know."

"Isn't it true that she has always been better than you?" Greg smirks.

This catches her attention. "What do you mean?"

"You know…two friends…always so happy together…but what about underneath?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Tawni says quietly.

"You have always been jealous of her. The constant attention she got from guys...even one of those being Chad…You liked him didn't you."

"Uh yes!" She cries. "It's hard to have a friend so pretty and talented! And yes! I did like Chad! Did she break my heart when they started dating? Yes!"

"So…it's payback." Greg smiles. "So…do we have a deal?"

Tawni nods silently.

"Good. Operation Split Sonny and Chad up is in session." Greg smirks.


	13. Chapter 13: Waste of my time

**A/N: Sup my readers? This is like da sadest chapter! Ok enjoy as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, California girls, Nothing I have ever known, Only girl in the world, Down, or Don't forget or Snoop Dog, or Life after you.**

**Rated T for Language, kissing, and sexual content.**

**Chapter 13: Waste of my time**

"Sonny!" Tawni calls from across the hall.

Sonny turns and smiles waving. "Hey Tawn!"

Chad grabs her from behind, making her squeal. "Chad! You scared me!"

He smirks. "You don't greet me that happily."

"Yeah…That's cause I greet you like this…" She says placing her lips on his.

He deepens the kiss pulling her against him.

"Um excuse me?" Tawni says annoyed.

"Sorry Tawni. What's up?" Sonny asks smiling.

"Sonny! I have a very cute guy that wants to meet you!" She squeals.

"How cute? Brown haired?" Sonny asks leaning closer.

"Oh yeah." Tawni winks.

Sonny squeals. "Score!"

"Ehem." Chad growls from behind.

"I mean that would be totally bad considering I love my boyfriend." Sonny smiles turning to Chad.

"Listen Sonny…I have to speak with you." Jordan says walking up.

"Whoa! Dude what happened to your face?" Sonny giggles.

"Haha very funny." Jordan growls pulling her away.

"What is it?" Sonny says hotly.

"I think…I think Chad may be cheating on you." He finishes.

"What? What are you talking about? Chad isn't cheating on me." Sonny scoffs.

"I saw him exchanging mints with Tawni the other day…with no hands…" He whispers.

"Tawni's my friend ok? She wouldn't ever do that." Sonny says confidently.

"Ok, explain this twitter post she made." He says showing me the status update.

_Ugh. 2 annoying, ugly words. Sonny Munroe. I hate that bitch. She's always getting in my way, and I can't freaking stand her ass stealing my spotlight and man! FYI sister, he loves me._

Sonny stands speechless. "Someone…hacked her account."

"Look…I can prove it. Come with me." He says taking her hand.

They walk back to where they were and Chad and Tawni are gone.

"See!" Jordan says.

"Oh shut up! They are not having an affair ok? They are friends!" Sonny says rolling her eyes.

"Sonny…I don't want you to get hurt." Jordan says.

"I'm going to prove the fact ok?" Sonny snaps.

Sonny walks around the corner and doesn't see them anywhere.

"Chad?" She calls.

She sees a door partly open and looks briefly inside. Her heart plummets through to her feet.

She turns quickly tears falling down her cheeks as she bolts back to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hate Tawni ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Chad? Can I show you something?" Tawni smiles trying to flirt.

Chad gives a confused smile. "uh, I guess?"

She takes his hand and leads him into a room and partly closes it…On purpose.

"So…What did you want to show me?" Chad smiles.

"I'm going to be very honest with you Chad. I really like you." Tawni smiles.

Chad laughs a little before stopping. "What?"

"I always have and I always will. I mean why would you even want to be with Sonny anyway? She's such a whore. I mean she slept about every guy in the senior class, and kept hurting you on the way. I know you liked her but…you don't have to be hurt anymore."

"Shut the hell up Tawni. I mean maybe Sonny did sleep with half the senior class but that was a mistake ok? She loves me and I will always love her." Chad snaps.

"But will she always love you?" Tawni asks stepping forward.

"What…what do you mean?" Chad whispers.

Tawni smirks. "She's so young and beautiful…and always will be. What happens when you get older and say not as cute? She will move on and see some younger man…leave you."

Tears fill Chad's eyes. He knows that's his one fear. "No…"

Tawni knows his soft spot now. "Chad…I can make the pain go away."

She leans close into him.

"No…stay away from me." Chad snarls backing into the wall.

Tawni presses her lips to his and Chad pushes her back.

"Stay away from me you crazy bitch!" He screams.

"Chad wait!" Tawni cries as he walks away.

He steps into the bathroom and takes a drink of water. "Blah! Ewe! Gross!"

He steps up to Sonny's door and knocks.

"Sonny? It's me." Chad calls.

"Go away!" Sonny sobs from the inside.

"Babe? Are you ok?" Chad asks opening the door.

Sonny is laying across the couch with a fuzzy blanket wrapped around her sobbing.

"Sonny!" Chad cries. He runs over to her crying form. He takes her face in his hands and wipes the tears away.

Sonny puts her arms on his hands and with all the strength she has, pushes him away.

Chad's heart falls. "S-Sonny? What…" He starts.

"Don't ever touch me again." Sonny snaps walking into her closet.

Chad sits there confused before Tawni walks in.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Chad screams.

"Chad, I need you to put you're big boy pants on and get over me." She smirks.

"What?" Sonny whispers hurt coming from her closet.

"Sonny. Don't listen to her!" Chad says stepping towards Sonny.

Sonny backs away a little bit. "Tawni…"

"Sonny. I'm you're friend. I wouldn't lie to you. Chad kissed me out of nowhere! I was so shocked for a moment and then I immediately pushed him back…I'm sorry."

"What! Sonny she kissed me! Don't listen to that lying bitch Sonny!" Chad cries.

"Enough Chad! You've been acting so weird lately I don't know what to think! I mean I saw what you did to Jordan! The Chad I love would never do that! You cheated on me! How could you! I trusted you! I love you!" She sobs.

Guilt fills Tawni's heart.

"Sonny! Please believe the fact that I don't like Tawni! I mean…she's Tawni." Chad says.

"We just…don't belong to together…" Sonny sobs.

Hurt fills Chad's heart._ No…we are perfect together…_

Anger fills it too. He glares. "Fine! I were just a waste of my time Sonny! We were never meant to be!" He screams.

Sonny sobs harder.

"Sonny the plane ticket's are ready. We leave in 2 hours." Jordan says.

"Leave?" Chad whispers.

"I saw you kissing Tawni, Chad. Don't lie about it." Sonny snaps.

Chad's mouth hangs open.

"Chad…you said that Sonny was not you're type…that you want a girl who will let you in her pants…Remember?" Tawni smirks.

Tears fill Sonny's eyes. "Chad! You…Man Whore!"

She slaps him hard. She hits him again and again.

She hits him until a bloody cut appears on his face.

Jordan pulls her away. "Come on Sonny stop."

"Let me go!" She screams. "I want him to hurt! I want him to hurt as much as he hurt me!" She sobs.

"Sonny…Please…We're gonna fix this right!" Chad sobs.

"I hate you! You're nothing! I never want to see you again!" She screams as Jordan pulls her out of the room.

Chad looks at Tawni. She smirks walking closer.

"Bye Chad." She winks.

"No! Sonny! Come back! He sobs.

"I didn't do it…I'm sorry." He sobs.

Slowly he pulls the diamond ring out of his pocket and throws it against the wall.

"I love her…I need her. Please god! Don't take her away from me!" He sobs.


	14. Chapter 14: Drunk Sonny Munroe?

**A/N: Thanks for all the support you guys have given me throughout this amazing story. I love you guys! Reading your reviews makes my day(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own California Girls, Don't forget, Nothing I have ever known, S&M, Hot n' Cold, Down, or Life after you or Only girl in the world.**

**Rated T for…**

**Language**

**Sexual Content**

**Kissing **

**Thanks for checking to see if I'm a cheat…LOL Jk.**

I lie in bed staring out the window, with the blankets up to my face. I look over at the clock and it finally goes off.

I sigh. I don't want to get up…I don't have a reason to…

There is a knock at my door. I groan walking to the door. Sarah stands smiling.

"Guess what! I got you and Sonny tickets to a party at a very exclusive club! How great am I?"

"Great. Go sell them." I mumble.

"What?" She says shocked. "Me and Sonny are over…" I whisper.

"But…You and…She and…Huh?" She gasps.

"I'm not in the mood for your drama." I snap.

"Chad…What happened?" She asks confused.

I tell her the whole story and she glares at the wall.

"Sarah?" I ask confused.

She looks up. "I'd like to show Tawni what I can do with her lips!"

"Me too and thanks to her lips I won't get Sonny's lips on my lips." I moan.

She smirks. "Nice."

"What should I do?" I whisper. "I know she won't believe me…"

"Maybe…If we could get Tawni to admit it!" Sarah squeals.

"That's brilliant!" I cry, pulling her into a hug.

"Ehem." Comes a annoyed voice from the door.

I turn to see Sonny. "Sonny! Please let me explain!"

"You've been busy I see…" She says looking at Sarah.

"Her? No! We're just friends! I swear!" I cry.

"Whatever Chad. I'm here to get my stuff." She snaps walking into my room.

"Sonny please!" I start but she glares.

"Back off."

Tawni walks in after Sony gets some stuff.

"Ok…I have to get the rest…She said she can't handle it." She says pushing her hair back.

Sarah glares at her. "You…You mother-fuc…"

I hold her back. "Sarah. Please. I can handle this."

She nods stepping away.

"Tawni…WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU BITCH!"

Sarah pulls me back. "So much for handling it Chad!"

I straighten out. "Tawni…you knew how much I…love Sonny. Why would you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about Chad. You kissed me." She smirks.

"Tawni…there is such thing as a security camera…so tell us now!" Sarah screams.

Fear enters Tawni's eyes. She sighs sitting down.

"It all started in…kindergarden. Sonny was always more popular…all the guys liked her." Tawni starts.

"Then…as we got older…I noticed other things…She was talented, gorgeous and…perfect."

"Then…when we were 16 she hit where it hurt…She…started dating…you." She whispers looking up.

I look up shocked. "What? You never liked me!"

"Wrong Chad…I always did." She whispers.

"But you knew…and you hurt your best friend…Purposely." I snap.

"Does anyone every ask how I feel? No! It's always freaking Sonny!" She screams.

"Because! You used her!" I scream back.

"Now you better tell her the truth now!" I yell.

She laughs. Why would I ever do that? Then you guys would get back together and Greg would be hurt."

"Greg? He wants her back doesn't he?" I yell.

"No he wants me back. We just had to do this first." Tawni says snobby.

"Tawni that isn't true! He's using you to get to Sonny!" I cry.

"It's never possible that a guy could just like me is it?" Tawni glares.

"I never said that just…not this guy! I know him Tawni!" I sigh.

"Whatever. I'm not telling Sonny. Your relationship is over." Tawni says leaving.

I sigh. "What am I going to do?"

"You could go to the party with the best date possible…" Sarah suggests.

"That would be Sonny but…I could get her jealous." I smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So let's go through it one more time…" I explain to my sister Lauren.

She groans. "I know Chad! I act like we're in love and then you pop the question and we live happily ever after."

I smile. "It has to be perfect. Then she'll realize she's in love with me."

"Isn't that her over there?" My sister asks pointing to a girl stepping out of a limo.

I turn to see Sonny stepping out of her limo wearing a gorgeous aqua dress.

My mouth drops to the ground. I come back to reality when I see she has a date.

Of course she has a date…why wouldn't she?

"Oh my god! It's Taylor Lautner!" Lauren screams.

"Where?" I ask confused.

"He's that girl you like's date! She's so lucky! I've give anything." She sighs.

Sonny's eyes wander till they settle on me.

They narrow into slits. She grabs Taylor's hand and pulls him inside.

"Come on Chad! Do you want the girl back or not?" My sister growls pulling me too.

We walk in and the music is blaring.

"We have to find Sonny." My sister cries.

"What?" I scream back.

"Just come on!" She yells.

I get pushed backward and knock a girl over. She falls to the ground with a cry.

I turn quickly to help her up and see it's Sonny.

We stare into each other's eyes for a few moments before a offer my hand.

She pushes it aside and stands herself.

"Thank you but I'm perfectly fine on my own!" She snaps.

"You must be Sonny! Chad's told me nothing about you!" Lauren says rudely.

Sonny stares at her for a moment before shaking hands with her.

"So how did you and Chad meet?" Sonny asks quietly.

"At a strip club! Chad just couldn't keep his hands off me." She says winking at me.

Sonny smiles at me sarcastically. "Glad you finally found that whore so you can get in her pants."

Lauren's mouth hangs open. "Excuse me?"

"Oh honey don't be upset if you get called 'The Radio Station." Sonny snaps.

"Why would I get called that?" Lauren asks confused.

"Oh! Cause you're so easy to pick up." She smirks.

Lauren gasps and Sonny smirks. "BURN and I would get you some ice for that burn but then I'd have to see your face again."

"Lauren…I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now…Will you marry me?" I smile.

Sonny face shows hurt beyond belief.

"Yes! Chad Dylan Cooper is my fiancé!" Lauren cries.

I look to Sonny and her face is furious. She slaps my face hard and struts away towards the bar.

Lauren asks distressed as Sonny walks away then smiles at me. "She's so jealous!"

"Really?" I ask. "She didn't look like it."

"Are you kidding? When I said you couldn't keep your hands off her face went beat red!" She giggles.

"So she stills loves me?" I say excited.

"Oh totally…It's so obvious. Now we should flirt in front of her." She says pulling me forward.

"But…do you think it's going to hurt her?" I ask. "I don't want her…"

Lauren is smirking. "You…you love her don't you."

"Of course not! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." I say trying to cover.

"No! You do love her! I knew since you first saw her get out of the car!" She giggles.

"So…Maybe I am…What's the big deal." I snap.

"Because…You're you Chad." She smiles.

I look up and see Sonny drinking a martini at the bar laughing with the bartender.

"I can't do it!" I cry desperately.

"Oh come on! It's Sonny Munroe! America's sweetheart! What's she gonna do? Look at you!"

"She's a lot different off camera…She's so sweet yet dangerous…Sexy but cute." I sigh.

"Just look!" I point. "Only she could pull off a sexy dress, with a cute smile."

She throws her head back giggling. I sigh wishing I could make her laugh one more time.

"I think you're crazy!" She rolls her eyes pulling me forward.

Sonny just keeps drinking and drinking and I'm getting worried.

Lauren pushes me into Sonny and walks up. "Excuse you."

Sonny glares at her.

Lauren sits down next to some other person and I sit next to Sonny.

Lauren winks at some guy and I glare at her.

"Wow Chad…What a catch…Flirting with other people on your date." Sonny says turning back to the bartender.

"Lauren! Come on! Stop screwing this up." I snap.

Taylor walks up giving Sonny a dazzling smile I envy. "Care to dance."

Sonny giggles like a school girl and looks at him longingly. "Yeah."

"Now What?" I groan turning to Lauren.

She sighs. "If only we had a drunk guy…who you could protect her from…"

One guy smiles at winks at Lauren holding a beer.

Lauren smirks and leans towards the bartender whispering.

Lauren comes walking over. "I'm a genius."

"Lauren I don't want Sonny to get hurt!" I whine.

"She won't get hurt believe me!" Lauren says rolling her eyes.

The man chugs a couple of more beers that the bartender gave him.

Sonny walking over looking a little drunk.

Lauren sticks her foot out causing Sonny to fall to the ground. Her dress slides higher showing her high thighs and thong.

"Lauren! Now all the guys will be all over her!" I yell.

She smirks. "Exactly."

I notice the drunk guys eyes widen and he smirks smiling at Sonny.

She gasps pulling it down. She glares at Lauren.

"You little bitch!" She screams. "What the hell is you're problem!"

"Back off my boyfriend!" Lauren screams back.

"What are you talking about? I'm not into Chad! I don't like him!" She screams.

My heart falls. "What do you mean?"

She turns to me her eyes lit with anger. "Shut up Chad."

She starts to topple a bit and I can tell she's drunk.

She starts to giggle. "I'm having a great time here! What bout s'you bitcshes."

She starts to slur her words.

She reaches for another drink and I push her back. "No more."

"Back off Chad!" She says blowing her minty breath into my face.

"Sonny! You're drunk!" I say stabling her.

"Oh Chad." She says running her hands through my hair. "Can I go home with you?"

"What?" I say shocked.

"Come on." She smirks. "Live a little."

"Hey…let the girl do what sche wansts." The drunk smirks.

"I like this guy here!" Sonny giggles.

"How about it?" He asks letting her drink from his beer.

They start to head upstairs and she falls backward into my arms unconscious.

"Shut man!" The drunk slurs.

"Sonny!" I cry stroking her face.

"Chad. She's not dead…Just drunk." Lauren says rolling her eyes.

I throw her over my shoulder and carry her out into my car.

I put her in the passenger's seat and drive towards my house.

"Why…" She cries loudly in her sleep.

"Why what?" I ask curiously.

"Did you break my heart…" She sighs.

"Oh Sonny…" I whisper.

She starts to stir in her sleep and wakes up. She smiles. "Congratulations!"

I smirk. "For what?"

"We're finally married!" She giggles.

"What? We aren't married." I laugh.

Her face furrows into sadness. "But…I want us to be married…"

I smirk. "Ok. So we're married!"

I pull into my driveway and she jumps out of the car and runs into the house.

She falls onto the couch giggling. "Chad! Sleep with me!"

My face goes red. "Uh…that's not such a good idea."

"Why not? I love you. Don't you love me?" She asks.

"More than anything…" I whisper.

"Please…Chad…" Her eyes go darker. "I need you."

"No you don't." I sigh.

She starts to cry.

"What are you doing?" I say shocked.

"You don't love me." She sniffles.

"Sonny I do it's just…You would be mad in the morning…" I sigh.

"No I wouldn't…" She says so innocently.

Oh what I would give to just give in…But I know she's drunk and not thinking.

"Then just sleep in the bed to keep the monsters away…" She smiles.

"ok." I sigh. She reaches up and I cradle her in my arms taking her to my room.

She's just so small…So innocent and so easy to take advantage of.

I could do anything that I wanted to her. I want her so bad…I love her so much.

I place her down on the bed and slide in after. She snuggles into my arms sighing.

What I would give for her to love me again.

Finally she starts coming out of her drunken state a bit. "Chad…I…I wish you didn't cheat…I love you."

"Sonny…I didn't…" I start but she falls asleep suddenly.

I stroke her face and pull my hand away with all my strength.

"I'll never stop loving you Sonny…" I whisper.


	15. Chapter 15: Bass down lowUh oh

**A/N: Sorry It's taking so long. Here is the next chapter and seriously...Enter if you dare. **

**Warning: This one Chapter contains bad language is considered rated M I think...Not for sex but for Language. You were warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own California Girls, Don't forget, Nothing I have ever known, S&M, Hot n' Cold, Down, or Life after you or Only girl in the world or Bass down low.**

**Rated T for…**

**Language**

**Sexual Content**

**Kissing **

There is a knock on my door and I slowly open my eyes.

My arms are wrapped tightly around Sonny and her head is on my chest. I smile.

I gently put it back on the pillow and go to the door.

Skylar stands there smiling. "Hey man! I haven't seen you since high school! Wanna hang?"

"Sorry…I can't man." I sigh looking towards my room.

"What…" He sees me looking towards my room and smiles. "Oh I see you got a pick up last night huh?"

"She's not a pick up." I snap.

"Pick up or not I want to see her." He smiles walking back.

He pushes open the door and gasps. "Sonny? You slept with Sonny Munroe…nice man!"

"But we didn't…" I start but he cuts me off.

"Don't worry man! I know you've crushed on her since forever and let's face it, I know what it's great to sleep with her." He smiles.

"How…do you know that?" I glare at him.

"Well…I'm sorry man! It sort of just happened." He defends.

"How many times did it just happen?" I snarl.

"Once or twice…or 5 times." He admits. "I'm sorry man! But she's so amazing. She's done things to me…" He stops when he sees I'm sending daggers.

"Talk about her that way again and you'll be dead." I growl.

"Wait…didn't you guys…" He starts.

"No we didn't!" I yell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No One's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chad and Skylar discuss the whole situation and Skylar sighs.

"Chad the way I see it…you screwed up with Tawni and that but…I think Sonny is falling apart. I mean last night at the bar…She was drinking a lot, and ready to sleep with other men…I think you broke her heart Chad."

Chad sighs. "I know I did and…I broke mine cause I broke hers."

Skylar smirks. "You love her don't you!"

"Maybe…" Chad sighs thinking.

"I bet by the end of the month she's going to be singing songs about sex…" Skylar says.

"Why would she do that!" Chad says worried.

"It's the only way she knows to feel better…Pleasure…You have to do something." He says leaving.

Chad sighs staring at Sonny. She starts to stir in her sleep and then she looks up.

She gasps looking around. "Chad…we didn't…"

"No! I mean you wanted to but I knew you were drunk." Chad says quickly.

She smiles. "Thanks Chad…I mean most guys just take advantage but that was nice."

"I was thinking you wouldn't want…to know sleep with me." Chad says quietly.

"Well…" Sonny says leaving. "You thought correct. I never have and never will."

She slams the door hard and Chad sighs sitting down on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Month Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There is a knock at Chad's door and he groans getting up.

He opens the door to revel Skylar. "Dude, you have to get out of this place."

"I don't wanna go anywhere." He groans. "My heart is in pain."

"Dude, the guy isn't supposed to have pain! Get it? Now let's go." He snaps.

He grabs his wrist and they get in his car. "Where are we going?" Chad asks.

"To a concert party thing…" Skylar says.

"Sonny won't be there right?" Chad asks hopefully.

"She's gonna be singing." Skylar smirks.

"Skylar! Come on man!" Chad yells.

"Dude! You have to get over her!" Skylar rolls his eyes.

We walk in and Chad hears a very familiar giggle.

He turns around to see Sonny giggling surrounded by like 10 guys.

Chad glares. "Skylar! I can't do this!"

"You have to man!" Skylar says seriously.

Chad sighs and looks back over. One of the guys hands her a drink and her eyes lock with Chad's.

She raises her eyebrow for a moment then one of the guys says something and she looks away laughing.

Chad can't control his legs so he starts walking over.

"Chad wait!" Skylar cries.

"Sonny." Chad greets with no emotion.

She is giggling before she turns around and nods at Chad.

"Sonny do you remember at graduation" One guy smiles and Chad squints at him trying to remember.

"Oh my gosh!" She laughs so fully and it's intoxicating to Chad. "That was so funny!"

"Sonny remember that day we started to date?" Chad asks seriously.

Everyone just stares including Sonny but it's more admiration than anything.

"Yeah Chad…I remember." She smiles.

"Skylar!" Sonny squeals. She throws her arms around him.

"I haven't seen you since that night…" She trails when she sees Chad glaring at Skylar.

"Yeah…It sure was fun in senior year…" Skylar winks.

She giggles. "Yeah…It was. But too bad it's over."

"Not for us…we have tonight." Skylar smirks.

Sonny smiles and Chad glares at Skylar.

"Skylar! Shut the fuck up!" He yells punching him in the face.

"What's wrong Chad?" Sonny asks shocked.

"Him! Thinking he can talk about you like that in front of me!" He screams.

"Excuse me…I have to sing." Sonny says quietly walking on stage.

"Chad…I was just trying to test how in love with her you still are." Skylar says.

"And?" Chad asks hopefully.

"Well…The only other thing you could have done is pull a revolver on me." He jokes.

Chad sighs. "Great."

"Don't be upset Chad it's not that…" Skylar starts but Sonny pulls the mic out.

"Hey guys…This is different from my normal music but you have to change as things happen…" She says looking right at Chad.

Chad looks at Skylar and he shrugs. "It's probably a song about sex like I said…"

The music starts and it's really different than what she usually has.

_If you wanna get with me  
There's some things you gotta know  
I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low  
Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low_

Chad's mouth hangs open as he listens to what she is singing.

Skylar smirks. "Told you man."

_Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low  
Bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low_

_It's like one, two, three, fuck it  
I'm bout to take this drink and just stuff it  
Fish tank this thing along with four more shots  
of Patron I give a fuck about going home  
Straight buzzin Robotussin  
Wanna get ya mitts in my oven  
Wanna get a lick of this lovin_

_G-g-g-get a lick of this lovin  
Yeah, I like it loud  
And I'll make you shout_

Chad's mouth hangs open shocked.

_G-give you that Black Eyed Peas  
You know that Boom Boom Pow_  
_If you wanna get with me  
There's some things you gotta know  
I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low_

_Bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low_  
_  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low  
Bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast_  
_And my bass down low_

_It's like one, two, three, okay  
Can I get a little Goose in my OJ?  
Everyday feel like my birthday  
And we sip champagne when we thirsty  
Quit fronting why yo husband  
Tryna get his mitts in my oven  
Wanna get a lick of this lovin  
G-g-g-get a lick of this lovin  
Yeah, I like it loud  
And I'll make you shout  
G-give you that Black Eyed Peas_

You know that Boom Boom Pow  
_If you wanna get with me  
There's some things you gotta know  
I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low  
Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low_

_Bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low  
Bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low_

If you wanna get with me  
There's some things you gotta know

_Bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low  
_

_Bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low_

Everyone cheers loudly and mostly guys scream. She does a small curtsey and walks off.

She walks up to Chad and Skylar. "So…What did you think?"

They are both speechless.

"I…don't know what to say…" Skylar says completely shocked she would go that far.

"Well…I liked it." Sonny says quietly. "And that's what matters…Right Chad?"

She brings her hopeful eyes to his and he smiles weakly. "Of course."

She smiles walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chad laughs as Skylar tried to flirt with a cute girl. "Man that was awful!"

"Yeah but how do you get them? They love you!" He cries pointing to all the girls dancing on Chad.

He smirks. "I just have the touch…"

He looks on the couple next to them and his heart falls. It's Sonny and some guy.

He stares at the guy, trying to find out what he has Chad doesn't have.

He says something into her neck and she giggles. She sees Chad looking and their eyes lock.

He says something into her ear and she smiles nodding still staring at Chad.

He takes her hand and leads her away. Chad shakes it off trying to forget.

_We aren't dating anymore...She can do what she wants...Right? _

Chad starts to head to the bathroom cause one of the girls wanted him to go with her.

He sees a door half open and he can hear someone making-out in there.

He rolls his eyes starting to close it when he sees the guy slam Sonny against the wall.

He gasps shocked and hurt at the same time.

"Damn girl, you're fine!" The guy smirks kissing her neck.

Sonny throws her head back in pleasure. "Don't stop." She whispers.

A single tear falls down Chad's cheek.

"Chad!" The girl whines. "Come with me..." She smirks.

"I changed my mind." He whispers.

He throws open the door to Sonny and they guy making-out on the bed.

Sonny jumps off the bed gasping. "Chad! Nothing happened..."

"Sonny...I love you more than anything in the world!" Chad cries sobbing. "I didn't cheat on you and I never would! Isn't that enough!" He sobs.

"Chad..." She whispers.

He throws his hands in the air. "Just forget it! I'm freaking done with this shit!"

"Chad wait!" Sonny sobs after him.

"Sonny?" The guy questions.

She turns to him. "I'm sorry...I just can't..."

"Is that you're boyfriend?" He asks quietly.

"He's my ex ok? I...I think he still loves me." She whispers.

"And you love him...?" He questions.

"He cheated on me." Sonny snaps.

"He looks too in love with you to do that." He shakes his head.

"You don't even know him!" She snaps.

"No...but I saw the way he was looking at you." He shrugs leaving.

Sonny sits on the bed thinking. "I need to talk to Tawni."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next morning and someone's in trouble ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sonny don't you trust me?" Tawni cries.

"Dammit Tawni don't lie to me!" Sonny screams. "If you do I'll knock you're freaking face off."

Tawni just stares.

"I'll repeat the question. Did Chad kiss you first?" Sonny growls.

"I don't recall." Tawni says looking away.

Sonny pushes her against the wall. "Don't freaking lie to me!"

Tawni gasps afraid. "I...I might have kissed him."

Sonny pulls away staring at her. "Get out of my house and don't come back."

"Sonny please..." Tawni starts.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" She screams.

Tawni quickly leaves closing the door quietly.

"How could I be so stupid...I should've known..." She groans.


	16. Chapter 16: Baby, don't worry

**A/N: This is the chapter all of you guys have been waiting for! Trust me. Trust me. LOL Have you seen that video parody for Friday? OMG! It's freaking hilarious! Go on You Tube and type in Saturday Sequel to Friday. Guarantee you will likey. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own California Girls, Don't forget, Nothing I have ever known, S&M, Hot n' Cold, Down, Bass down low.**

**Rated T for…**

**Language**

**Sexual Content**

**Kissing **

The doorbell rings and Chad sighs rising to get it.

He is surprised to see Mrs. Munroe standing there. "Chad...It's been too long."

"Um...This is a really big surprise...Look you're a little old for me aren't you?" Chad tries to joke.

Connie raises an eye brow and smirks. "Sit down kid."

"So..." Chad smiles sitting down.

"Chad...About what's going on...Sonny told me everything and..." She begins.

Chad cuts her off. "Before you say anything...I didn't cheat on Sonny. I never would."

She nods. "Chad...I know you love Sonny too much to do that."

"So...Why are you here?" Chad asks as politely as possible.

She shrugs. "To see how you are."

He nod smiling. "Cool."

She stands getting ready to leave. Okay?

She turns and smiles. "You know Chad...Sonny made the wrong decision, but that doesn't mean you have to."

Chad stands there not saying a word for hours.

The phone rings and he lets it go to message. When he hears her sweet voice, he rushes to the machine to listen.

"Hey Chad, it's me Sonny. I know this is a little awkward but I was wondering if you wanted to sing at the event tonight. It would mean a lot to everyone...it means a lot to me. Well, I guess I'll see you there. Lots of love." She hangs up.

What did she mean by lots of love? Chad runs to his bedroom and pulls out the lyrics to the song he wrote after Sonny and him broke up.

He smiles. "It's perfect."

He steps out of the car and he sees camera's flashing.

He looks over and his heart stops.

Sonny is wearing a long dark blue strapless dress that stops his breath.

Her hair is loosely curled and her lips are bright red. Her eyes settle on him.

She smiles and looks down innocently.

She runs up to him and places a kiss on his cheek. When she pulls away he smiles in love.

"Hey."

"Chad! I'm so glad you came! I thought you would never talk to me again for the other night!" She cries throwing her arms tightly around him.

Chad wraps his arms around her tightly squeezing. "I'm not going anywhere."

A man walks up and puts an arm around Sonny. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes and looks pretty much like Chad.

Chad looks up and glares. "Who's this?"

"Chad...It's okay." Sonny says calmly. "This is Jacob."

He smiles offering his hand. "Hi. I'm Jacob, or you can call me Jake."

Sonny giggles. "Or Jakey."

Jake groans. "I told you never to call me that in public."

"Awh, honey! Tough love." Sonny grins.

"Love?" Chad yells.

"Yeah..." Jake smirks. "We love eachother..."

Sonny looks just as serious.

Chad looks between both of them and sighs.

"So...Where do you live Jacob?" Chad asks as the settle at their table.

"Well right now I'm living with the baby girl right here." He smirks at Sonny.

"Sonny how could you! I thought we were getting back together!" Chad screams standing up.

"Chad..." Sonny snaps. "Jake is my cousin..."

"And you're living together...wait did you say...cousin?" Chad asks turning red.

"Yeah..." Jake says looking up at him. "You didn't think that me and Sonny were..."

Sonny and Jake laugh. "Are you kidding?"

"Blah! Gross!" Sonny cries.

"But you said baby girl..." Chad says looking at Jake.

"Yeah...She's the youngest cousin I have...Chill dude." Jake laughs.

"Oh...Excuse me. I have to sing." Chad says leaving.

Jake looks over at Sonny. "And you said he might get a little jealous."

Sonny shrugs. "He was a little jealous."

Jake laughs. "Ha! If that's a little I don't want to see a lot."

Chad walks out on stage and everybody claps. "Thanks for coming out...I want to dedicate this Song to the love of my life, Sonny Munroe."

Sonny spits her food across the table. "What?"

Jake bursts out laughing. "I'm so glad I came tonight."

Sonny and Chad lock eyes. "I can't live without you Sonny...and I love you."

"Oh no. This can't be happening!" Sonny moans.

Chad begins the song quietly and grows louder.

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)_

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

Tears fall down Sonny's face as she runs into his arms.

He holds her close and spins her around. He places her down and looks right into her eyes._  
_

_Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

The rapper comes and starts and Chad looks deeply into her eyes.

"Chad I'm so sorry! I should've known Tawni would lie! I love you and I'm so sorry." She sobs.

Chad smiles. "I love you too Sonny. So much and...I wanna get back together..."

Sonny smiles pulling him closer. "Me too."

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down_

The crowd cheers and Sonny and Chad walk down off stage.

Sonny clings to Chad like a baby to its mother. Chad laughs.

"Gosh babe. I didn't know you missed me that much."

Sonny smiles. "No, but I did. I never wanna let you go again."

Chad puts a hand to Sonny's face. "I love you."

He brings his lips to hers and pulls her closer.

The moment is perfect, and both of them know it.

"Sonny..." I soft voice whispers.

They break apart and see Tawni standing there.

"Stay away from us Tawni! You almost ruined our lives!" Chad yells.

"I thought..." Sonny sighs looking up. "We were friends."

"We were and still are." Tawni whispers.

"Then what? You suddenly gain a love for my boyfriend?" Sonny screams.

Tawni tries to speak but can't/

"The one I was crushing on since I was 13?" Sonny screams.

Chad smirks looking at her. "You like me when we were 13?"

"Not now!" Sonny says half smirking.

She turns back to Tawni. "Why did you do it, and I swear to god we'll never speak again if you lie."

Tawni sighs. "I've been in love with..." Sonny holds up a hand.

She laughs. "Good one Tawni. Now how long did it take you to come up with that one?"

Chad steps in. "Sonny come on. It's possible I mean come on. I'm adorable."

"Tell the truth Tawni...This wasn't about you...this was about me. You wanted to hurt me didn't you."

"No!" Tawni cries softly.

"If you lie one more time I swear I'll tell your mom about the night you lost you're v card." Sonny threatens.

Tawni's face falls then she glares.

Tawni laughs glaring. "Yes. Okay. Yes. It had nothing to do with what Greg wanted me to do and everything with me. How do you think it was Sonny...? I watched from the sideline for years...You got awards, you won races, cheer competitions and more guys then anyone and I had nothing."

Tears fill Sonny's eyes. "But we were friends...you had Jason."

She glares. "Him? Oh please! He was just my pleasurable toy."

Sonny glares. "Jason was my first boyfriend and a sweetie Tawni! That's freaking sick. You make me sick."

"Then why did you break up with him!" Tawni screams.

"Because I fell for Chad! But I thought he didn't like me!" Sonny screams back.

Tawni just stares at her.

"Besides maybe if you weren't such a slut, a guy would actually want a real relationship with you!" Sonny yells.

Chad pulls Sonny back. "Babe that was kinda mean."

Tawni snaps. "Oh I'm the slut? You slept with every guy in the grade!"

Chad turns gasping at Sonny.

"Yeah, but you slept with the whole school including my brother!" Sonny shrieks. "You're...such a...whore!"

Tawni gasps wide eyed.

She takes Chad's hand firmly and walks up to her. "Get the hell out of my way..."

Tawni moves aside without another word. "And don't let my catch in my way ever again!"

Tawni sobs running after. "Sonny wait! Please! Just admit it too and it can be okay."

Sonny stops and turns. "Admit what?" She growls with venom in her voice.

"That you were a slut too." Tawni whispers.

"Okay! Maybe I was a slut in high school...but at least I wasn't a slut, whore and Pedi-file."

"Pedi-file!" Tawni shrieks.

Sonny nods. "You slept with a 14 year old. That's sick and wrong."

Tawni stands there. "Just please tell me it will be okay..."

"It will never be okay Tawni...I'm sorry." Sonny says walking away.


	17. Chapter 17: Girl in the short red dress

**A/N: Well...this is really awkward...I'm sooo very sorry it took a lifetime! I have so much going on for exams and stuff but quick question...Is it bad to like someone more than your boyfriend?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own California Girls, Don't forget, Nothing I have ever known, S&M, Hot n' Cold, Down, Bass down low.**

Sonny puts her arms around his neck and stares deeply into his deep blue eyes.

His face goes beat read and she giggles pulling away. "I knew it! I win the round!"

Their friend Portlyn falls back giggling as Chad glares. "I did not blush..."

"Whatever Chad..." Sonny smirks rolling her eyes.

"Okay...Chad! Truth or dare!" Portlyn cries.

"Truth..." Chad says slowly.

She thinks for a moment. "Oh! I got it! Is it true...that you've had a crush on Sonny since you first met her?"

Sonny's brown eyes move towards Chad and he glares at Portlyn. "Since when are we playing Truth or Dare: Chad and Sonny's relationship addition?"

"Just answer..." Port snaps.

Chad sighs looking down. He looks up at Sonny smiling. "Yes."

Portlyn giggles. "Awh Chad! Sonny when did you start liking him?"

Sonny looks down. "Well...I...when I was 13 years old...One day he walked in and...I don't know..."

"That's why you broke up with Jason that day?" Chad asks smiling happily.

Sonny nods. "I couldn't think of anyone else but you but...I saw you talking to Mary..."

"My lab partner!" Chad groans. Sonny turns a color of red.

"Hey! I got an idea! Let's go to the club!" Portlyn smiles.

"What...?" Sonny asks. Chad just nods.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun." She whines

"No way! Too many guys wanting to dance with and next thing you know we'll be in jail." Sonny snorts.

"What?" Chad asks confused.

"You know how you get when you're jealous Chad..." Sonny stares at him.

Chad sighs. "I promise I won't get jealous..."

"Okay..." Sonny smiles hugging him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They pull up to the club and Sonny groans. "Chad..."

"What?" He whispers.

She sighs. "The guy Port got for her date is staring at me...It's creepy..."

Chad looks up and it's true. He stares at her like she's a piece of meat. His eyes narrow.

He smirks when they start to get out. "Hey Port, how about you go with that dude and I take the sexy chick." He winks at Sonny as he says this.

"Nice choice of date..." Chad mumbles to Port.

She giggles. "Silly! I did it on purpose."

"What!" Chad cries. "Listen Chad...you need to learn self-control...Sonny isn't your property...You can't tell her who to talk to..."

They walk in to the crowd of dancing people and Sonny and Chad are separated immediately.

Sonny sighs inwardly turning to the guy. "So...What's your name?"

He smiles. "Danny...And might I say...you seem familiar..."

Oh god...Here it comes...Sonny groans to herself.

"Oh right! I saw you in my dreams last night..." He winks.

She looks up at him smiling weakly.

Suddenly Chad comes outta nowhere with Port trying to pull him back.

"Do you recognize me?" He growls. Danny shakes his head.

"Well, I'm that guy that's gonna beat the shit out of you if you don't stop messing with my girl!"

Danny starts backing up, but before long bumps into a wall and runs out.

"Chad! I was handling it!" Sonny snarls.

"Yeah right..." Chad says.

"I'm not a baby Chad..." Sonny snaps walking away.

"Sonny wait! I'm sorry." He whispers.

She sighs. "Just...please stop okay?"

He nods. They start dancing in the crowd when a group of guys walk up.

Some of the guys start dancing on Sonny and Chad gets very upset.

"Sonny..." He warns. "Sorry guys I have a partner." She smiles.

When they start to move up to get a drink a girl that is dressed like a slut smiles at Chad and winks.

Chad watches her go and turns around to watch her.

He turns back around to face Sonny who is staring at him.

"I'll get you a drink..." Chad smiles.

He walks up to the bar and grabs the drinks. He turns and bumps right into the slut spilling it all over her.

"I'm so sorry!" Chad says trying to dry her off.

She smirks. "You can spill anything on me anytime."

"Um, Okay?" Chad says.

She giggles. "Look...I know your Chad Dylan Cooper, the bad boy and I'm gonna make it easy...just follow me." She winks afterwards.

"Wow..." Chad says. "Listen I'm sorry but...I'm not really attracted to girls like you..."

He face falls. "What are you attracted to?"

"My girlfriend...Actually I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Chad says dreamily.

The girls just stares with her mouth open. She nods slowly and gasps.

"Oh no...The drink is seeping in...Could you help me?" She asks.

"Of course." Chad offers.

They walk into the back and he helps clean her off and she tries advances but Chad keeps pushing her away.

He walks back out to see a furious Sonny.

"Sonny...What's...?" He starts.

They start playing the drums and Sonny glares at him shaking her head.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you, PMS_

_Like a bitch_

_I would know_

_And you over think_

_Always speak_

_Cryptically_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

Sonny sings staring at a shocked Chad.

She runs up to the stage by the DJ and starts singing again.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_But you don't really want to go-o_

Chad shakes his head trying to tell Sonny it isn't true.

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

Everyone cheers and Sonny smiles continuing.

Chad runs up to the front and tries to plead but she rolls her eyes starting to sing again.

_We used to be_

_Just like twins_

_So in sync_

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh bout nothing_

_Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that_

_You're not gonna change_

She sings the line glaring at Chad.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_But you don't really want to go-o_

_Cause you're hot and you're cold _

_you're yes and your no_

_your in and your out_

_your up and your down_

She touches the hands of some of the others.

He tries to run on stage but she pushes him off.

He falls to the floor and she jumps down singing to him.

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

She smiles singing and Chad stands back up speechless.

She turns and looks right at him.

She points at him singing.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_

_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down, down... _

Everyone cheers. "Sonny! Sonny!" The chant.

She does a small curtsy for them and heads for the exit.

Chad runs and cuts her off. "Sonny!" He says out of breath. "What the hell was that all about?"

She rolls her eyes. "Didn't you listen to the lyrics?

"So...what are they saying...?" Chad asks.

"I'm tired of you!" She screams in his face hurtfully.

"But...I thought...you loved me." Chad whispers hurt.

"I thought you loved me!" Sonny screams.

"What! Of course I do!" Chad screams.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I saw you staring at that girl! And then you went to the back with her!" Sonny sobs.

"No! Sonny please! You have to understand!" Chad cries.

"I'm tired of understanding! I meant what I said...that I'm tired of boys..." Sonny sighs.

"I'm not a boy!" Chad whines.

"Then why were you staring at her! Having a hormone rage?" She snaps.

Chad stares speechless.

"Call me when your hormones are in check but then...don't! Cause I never wanna see you again!" She screams running out.

Chad just leans against the wall sighing. "Fuck...Not again..."

"Don't go..." He whispers as he watches hitch a ride with another guy.


	18. Chapter 18: You again?

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry guys! It's been crazy as shit! Enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 18:**

_**4 Years Later.**_

"Morning sleepy head!" Marcus whispers from above Sonny's head.

She groans rolling over, pulling the pillow over her head. "Go away."

"Well that's no way to talk to your husband on our Anniversary!" He whines pawing at her.

She sighs pulling the pillow away smiling. "I'm sorry. Happy Anniversary honey."

"So I was thinking you could come home from work at about 6 and we could go out to dinner at 7? What do you think?" He smiles placing his arms at her waist.

"That would be good. It's gonna be sooo weird not actually playing in movies anymore...Do you think they will like me?" Sonny whispers biting her lip.

He brushes a strand of hair from her face smiling. "Of course they will! They have too! Your too cute not to love!"

"Dawww!" Sonny gushes. He smiles. "Remember how you were when we first met? So serious and sad!"

Sonny's face falls remembering the memory. "You saved me." She says smiling sadly.

"Alright! Have a good day. Don't worry about anything, I'll see you tonight." Marcus smiles giving Sonny a quick kiss.

"Excuse me? Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe! I'm the new assistant?" Sonny says staring at a man at a desk. He doesn't look up and sighs. "What's your name?"

"Uhm, Sonny Munroe...?" Sonny says confused, since she just told him.

He looks up and his eyes widen. "You'll be two doors down..." "Thank you..." Sonny smiles.

She walks quickly to the desk, and every man's eyes turn as she walks by. "Damn." He whispers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ GAH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chad wakes up to the sun coming through the window. He opens his eyes and sees the familiar blonde from last night.

He quietly lifts himself from the bed, and starts to get dressed for work.

"Chad? Where are you going?" The blonde whimpers, having woken up.

"I dunno what you're doing with your life, but I'm late for work." Chad says adjusting his tie.

"But...what about last night?" She whispers pulling the covers higher.

"What about it? There's nothing to talk about get it? One night stand." He says walking out of the bedroom.

"But...last night you said you loved me!" She cries chasing after him.

He stands out the front door sighing. He smiles sadly. "I haven't said that to a girl and meant it in...a long time. I'm sorry."

He closes the door leaving her standing there in tears.

"Morning Patterson. Did my new assistant come this morning?" Chad asks walking into the front office.

Patterson smiles looking up. "Dude! She is sooo hot. The whole place just went up to 300 degrees Fahrenheit!"

"I call her tonight!" Chad smirks walking to his office. The door opens and his boss walks in.

"I've got your adorable new assistant here! She hasn't had any experience but she used to act so she'll do fine writing scripts. I'll send her in."

He closes the door and Chad sprays cologne all over him.

The door slowly opens and closes.

"So your my new assistant! I've heard a lot about you! I'm-''

Chad finally looks up at her and drops the stack of papers all over the floor.

"Are you okay!" She asks confused.

"I'm...I'm...I'm..." He whispers, his breathing getting heavier. "I...Sonny?"

She looks up shocked. "Do I know you? I'm sorry...Have we met?"

All he can do is look at her. She's so...Sonny. Not like when they broke up, and she went crazy, but like back in high school...The Sonny he fell in love with.

But it can't be. It just can't be...But it is. "I...I...You don't remember? It's me!"

"Me? Are you one of my husband's friends? I'm sorry I have the worst memory." She says staring at him.

Chad's whole world has stopped, and it seems like his heart has been torn into thousands of pieces. "H-Husband?" He whispers.

She smiles and Chad's heart melts. He's been waiting four years to see that lovely vision again...

"Do you know him? Marcus? He has so many friends I can't keep up."

"I...No. I just...you look like someone I...used to know." He says looking down. He looks back up into her big brown eyes.

He starts to feel tears burn in his eyes. "I...I have to go." He says bolting out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Lunch :'( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chad walks into his office. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

There is a knock on the door and Sonny walks in smiling innocently. Chad can't bare for her not to be his. He wants to hold her, and kiss her. Tell her he loves her, and mean it.

"Uhm...I came for the papers. I should get them done early. I have somewhere to be tonight." She says biting her lip.

He missed that. He missed _her._ He missed _them._

"Is that...okay?" She asks pushing hair behind her ear. Chad gets lost staring at her for a second.

"Oh yeah! Whatever you want! Whenever you want! Anytime!" He says looking through papers.

She smiles. "Thanks for being so nice to me my first day. You didn't have to be."

Chad smiles looking up at her. "Oh but to you, I do."

She looks away from him a small smile on lips.

"I have the papers right here." Chad says looking up at her shyly.

She walks over quickly, but when she grabs them one of the sheets falls short of her finger, and falls to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sonny says as they both lean down for the paper. Sonny grasps it first, and Chad places his hand on hers. She pulls her quickly away. "I'm sorry sir."

"It was my fault." He whispers.

They stand up, and he hands her the papers. She looks up and gets lost in his eyes.

Does she know him? There's something so familiar...

Those ocean blue eyes...She's seen them before. She knows them. He stares back at her so innocently she feels like their teenagers falling in love for the first.

Suddenly it hits her. That part of her past she tried to block out most. That _person_ she tried to block out of her heart most.

She's so shocked she starts to back up realizing. "I...I..." Chad watches her, finally realizing she knows who he is.

"Sonny! Watch out..." He calls, but she falls backward over the chair, and topples to the ground.

He runs over to helps her up, his hands falling to her hips. "Are you okay?" He asks staring into her eyes.

Her eyes seem to fill to the brim with tiny tears. She pushes away softly. "I...I have to go. I'm sorry...sir." She whispers walking out.

Chad falls in his chair smiling. "What am I gonna do with her?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~F~~~~~~~~~

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19: STOP!

**Could you guys stop complaining about them being with other people! Legit, it's my story and I'll do what I want with them! Gahhh! Enjoy this chapter :) Btw, you'll start to see them change around the people they are 'with' now, and how they act differently from the beginning of the first chapter.**

**Warning! This chapter is not for children or sensitive Channy people! Nothing really happens.**

"Marcus! I am so sorry I'm late!" Sonny says taking a seat in the booth.

He smiles. "It's a'ight. So! How was your first day of work!"

Sonny looks at him, but she still has chills from Chad touching her arm.

"You're...eyes." She whispers looking into them. He moves back shocked. A playful smirk plays at his lips.

He leans forward and cups her face in his hand. "You're eyes." She finds herself looking away after a moment.

"I mean...there brown." She says shyly. "Sonny...they were always brown..."

_What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?_

She props her head up in her hand, and begs for the night to be over.

Chad sits at the bar staring off into space. "Hey Chad. Chad. CHAD!"

"What?" Chad says, hearing his name shouted. He turns to see Patterson standing there.

"Oh hey Patterson. What's up." Chad mumbles turning back around.

"You look so down bro. You get turned down by that chick?" He asks smirking.

"No. I'm just thinking. That's all." He says looking down at his drink.

"Oh no." Patterson says shocked. "What?" Chad asks confused. "I know that look man. You..."

"I, what?" Chad asks nervously.

"Your...in love." Patterson laughs. "I never thought, the great player Chad Dylan Cooper could ever..."

"Hold up here! I am not in love!" Chad scoffs. _I can't be..._

"You sure seem like you are." He says playfully shoving him.

"Well I'm not. I just haven't seen that girl from work in...a long time. Blast from the past, ya know?" Chad says looking up at him.

"Uhm no? When I see a girl I haven't seen in a long time I bang her." Patterson snorts.

Chad rolls his eyes. "You wouldn't understand. Me and her have been through so much."

"Well you better get this under control man. C'mon! That girl over there has been staring at you all night and you haven't even glanced at her! You need to get back in the game! What's happening to you man?" Patterson says staring at him.

Chad stands. "You're right! I gotta get this chick outta my head. She's nothing to me!"

"That's right!"

"And I can have any girl I want! So why would I want her!" Chad snorts glancing over at the girls across the room.

"Now let's get some girls!" Patterson says drinking the last of his alcohol.

Chad takes a deep breath and walks smoothly over to the girls smiling charmingly.

"Evening ladies. See something you might like for the night?" He says smoothly.

The all giggle, from having something too much to drink.

A spunky blonde steps forward leaning in close to him. "Oh yeah. I see something all right."

A choir of 'OH's' and 'ah's' emerge from the group of girls.

"I see something too." Chad smirks, pushing his feelings and thoughts on Sonny way down deep.

Sonny walks into the house dropping her purse and shoes on the floor in front of the couch, before falling onto in a heap.

Marcus lies softly next to her stroking her hair slowly. "What's wrong babe? Is everything okay?"

She nods softly. "I'm just...thinking about my boss."

Marcus lifts her chin. "Was he rude to you?" She shakes it. "The opposite actually. He just...surprised me a bit."

"Don't think about him. Please." Marcus whispers bringing his lips to hers.

He moves himself on top of her but something inside of her is telling her this isn't right.

Something is wrong. She pulls away. "Wait Marcus. I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood."

"Are you sick?" He asks jokingly. She shoves him playfully. "Shut up."

They both fall asleep on the couch.

The whole table erupts in hysterical laughter. "And I couldn't even remember where I put it!" Patterson cries, causing more laughs from everyone.

Chad leans in close to him, his arm still around the blonde. "Thanks for the help tonight man. I owe you one."

Patterson chuckles. "It's all good kid."

The blonde brings her hand higher and higher on Chad's leg.

He looks over at her and she gets a sinister gleam in her eye. "I'm ready sexy." She whispers hoarsely in his ear.

He pulls away smirking. "Let me just pay the bartender." _Wow. He didn't even have to trick her into it!_

The second they arrive in his apartment, her lips land directly on his in a heated passion.

He is so shocked, he can't even respond right away.

"Someone's really ready." He smirks wrapping his arms around her.

She giggles pushing him down on the couch. He rolls over on top of her, and she wraps her legs tightly around his body.

He starts kissing her neck but suddenly stops. He feels empty. Something isn't right. This feels so wrong. Every time he looks at her he sees Sonny smiling and laughing, and he can't do it. He knows he loves her.

How could he even let that scumbag Patterson talk him into this! _I have to stop this. I have to stop. I can't hook up with this chick. I don't even know her!_

He finally comes back to himself and she has already taken all her clothes off except for her bra and underwear. Even his shirt is off!

_What is this girl a prostitute or some shit like that?_ Chad thinks to himself.

"Stop! Wait!" He says pushing her off. She backs off quickly looking down embarrassed.

"Chad? Did I...do something wrong?" She whispers. Chad looks up at her shocked.

"Are you a...virgin?" He asks confused.

She nods. "Yeah I am. This would be my first time..." He stares at her shocked.

"Why...Why would you waste your first time on some guy like me? You must've known I wasn't going to...date you." Chad whispers.

She smiles leaning forward. "I know that. But you so turn me on. I can't help myself."

She tries to get back on him but he pushes her back. "Stop! I can't believe this! You were gonna ruin your first time just cause I...turn you on?"

She smiles giggling. "Is that okay with you?" "NO! It's not! I had my first time with the girl I actually...love...in high school. She's so...amazing. " He whispers the last words.

"If you loved her you wouldn't be fucking me right now okay?" She says leaning forward again.

"NO! I'm not 'fucking' you okay! I don't want you! At all! I'm sorry." He screams.

She glares at him grabbing her purse. "So this isn't going to happen then?"

"Absolutely not." He smiles happily.

She walks out rolling her eyes. "You're so whipped."

He laughs to himself smiling. "I know I am."

**ReViEw! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Dinner?

Sonny walked into the office smiling at the newly familiar faces. "Morning Sonny."

Sonny looks up and sees Patterson smiling.

She rolls her eyes. "Shove off, pervert."

He made it clear last night, they couldn't be friends when he tried to feel her up.

"Sonny what did I do? You haven't even seen the best of me baby. Come over tonight and take a bite." He winks.

"Maybe after I vomit." Sonny snaps walking faster.

He grabs her hand and smirks at her. "Call me."

She pulls away disgusted. She looks over across the room and Chad is staring at her.

She quickly looks away before he can think on it too much.

"Sonny..." He calls. She looks up and he's standing there. She smiles charmingly. "Yes Mr. Cooper."

He laughs a little. "Sonny you don't have to call me..." He stops when she lifts her eyebrow.

"Chad." Stacey smiles walking up. He turns looking at her. "Uh...yeah?"

"I was only thinking about that private meeting we had a few weeks ago..." She trails off.

Sonny glares at him and he looks away uncomfortably.

"Uhm...I don't think we should have any more of those...meetings." Chad chokes.

Her face slowly falls. "Huh? But...you said you loved me...?"

Sonny smiles turning to her. "Well he doesn't anymore."

She gives a snobby look before walking away.

He looks at Sonny for a moment shocked. She smiles up at him. "Just being a good assistant."

He smiles down at her. _Oh, I love her._

"Are you gonna be in the meeting in 5?" He asks her shyly.

She nods. "Yes..." "Good. Sit next to me."

"Why?" She asks shocked. He winks. "Cause I want you to."

She places the stack of papers in front of her face and screams into them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chad POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk into work and immediately I see trouble. Patterson is following Sonny, and she doesn't look very happy.

I move in closer listening to the conversation.

"You haven't even seen the best of me baby. Come over tonight and take a bite." He winks.

My mouth hangs open. I clench my fist tightly together, rage coursing through me.

"Maybe after I vomit." Sonny says rolling her eyes. I smile a little after hearing this.

He grabs her hand, smirking at her. She looks up at him trying to get free. "Call me." He winks walking away.

"Please." She groans to herself.

She looks up directly at me for a moment then her eyes dart frantically down.

"Sonny!" I call moving closer to her. She looks up at me and smiles cutely. "Mr. Cooper."

I laugh a little. "Sonny you don't have to call me..." I stop the moment she lifts her eyebrow up at me.

"Chad." Stacey smiles walking up. I turn looking at her. "Uh...yeah?" _Oh god no._

"I was only thinking about that private meeting we had a few weeks ago..." She trails off.

I go into panic. _Seriously! You really have to do this in front of Sonny! Ugh._

Sonny glares at me hatefully and I look away uncomfortably. I'm so sorry Sonny.

I know I did that kinda stuff back then but that's because I loved her and missed her...It was stupid.

"Uhm...I don't think we should have any more of those...meetings." I choke out not meeting Sonny's gaze.

Her face slowly falls. "Huh? But...you said you loved me...?" Not another one of these chicks.

Sonny smiles, turning to her. "Well he doesn't anymore."

I look at her and her cheeks are flushed. She's jealous! I get happy from the notion.

She gives a snobby look before walking away.

I look at Sonny for a moment shocked. She smiles up at me. "Just being a good assistant."

I smile down at her. _Oh, I love her._

"Are you gonna be in the meeting in 5?" I ask quietly.

She nods. "Yes..." "Good. Sit next to me."

"Why?" She asks shocked. I wink. "Cause I want you to."

She places the stack of papers in front of her face and screams into them, but I know secretly she wants to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Meeting ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I come out of that boring meeting and see Sonny walking cutely down to her office. I love the way she walks. I love everything single flipping thing about her.

Patterson follows her and I glare following after him.

"Patterson please. Try and leave me alone for 5 minutes." She says irritated.

"I can't. You are like a drug to me Sonny. I want you so bad." He winks.

"I'm married Patterson. Even then...Gross." She says walking to her desk.

"C'mon baby." He says bringing his lips to hers. She gasps trying to push him away.

"Get your face off of her." I snarl pushing him to the ground.

She fell to the ground in the scheme of things and I help her up. "You okay?"

She doesn't answer. Patterson just gets up and walks out glaring at me.

"Sonny...I'm sorry about him...He just doesn't..."

"What do you want Chad?" She says looking up at me finally.

"I don't understand...I..." I start and she sighs getting up and closing the door.

"Why can't I just live my life and you live yours...Assistant and boss. Not Sonny and Chad."

"I want to be Sonny and Chad. I want _you _Sonny." I whisper quietly.

"We can't. I can't. It's too late. I...don't love you anymore Chad. I'm sorry." She says looking up at me tears beading in her big doe-like eyes.

I don't know what to say. "How...How can you even say that Sonny? I love you more than I can comprehend or even understand. I love you for...the most ridiculous things!"

"Chad..." She whispers.

"I love you for how you have to have all your food separate on your plate! For how your face gets red anytime you're jealous! For how every time you get serious you always raise your left eyebrow!"

She smiles a little at that.

" I could go on forever."

"I have nothing more to say Chad. I am sorry." She whispers.

"Can I come over for dinner tonight? At your place?" I ask looking at her sadly.

She sighs looking away. "Chad. Why can't you just stop all this?"

"Business! I promise. It's an assistant and boss dinner." I smirk.

She gives a small smile. "Okay. Boss."

"Ha-ha! I love hearing you call me that!" I smile. She shoves me. "Shut up."

"See you tonight then." She grins walking out.

I leave too...after I pick up all the pieces of my heart that broke...


End file.
